I Love A Fallen Angel
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: A fallen angel, Atem, is now stuck on Earth for a while after he acidentlly falls from heaven. Yugi, a tour guide for the Domino Museum, has taken him in to help Atem find a way back. But Atem is in major trouble, Angel Hunters are out to kill him. Atem wants to go back to heaven, but at the same time doesnt want to go back. Atem X Yugi
1. Prologue

Wolf: Alright people here is the new story for you.

Akami: And your going to like it.

Yami: So read it.

Yugi: Then like it and review after every chapter.

Pairing:

Blindshipping (Atem X Yugi)

"blah" Talk

"_blah" Thought_

Summary:

When Atem, an angel, falls from heaven he is found by Yugi, a tour guide at the Domino Museum of Natural History, and is now in his care. After staying with Yugi for a while Atem is attacked by an Angel Hunter and then decides that he wants to go back to heaven where it is safer and is away from the Angel Hunters hunting him down and killing him. Finding out about a church in Los Angeles that will take Atem back they decide to go on an adventure to get Atem back home. Then Atem and Yugi find feelings for each other, but there are obstacles in the way. Can Atem and Yugi be together? Or will the Angel Hunters ruin everything?

Chapter 1: Prologue

5,000 years ago in Egypt there was a 20 year old pharaoh, "The Greatest Pharaoh Of All Time", as people like to call him. All of those years ago the pharaoh had lost his life saving his people. He saved his people from the "The Dark One", Zorc. With the battle so fierce and violent the pharaoh had defeated Zorc, but was so badly injured that he never recovered from his injuries.

With the death of the pharaoh the people considered him "The Greatest Pharaoh", where he gave up his life just to save his people.

The pharaoh's cousin had taken over the throne, but he was not as good as there last pharaoh.

5,000 years later the great pharaoh's tomb was found and everything was a moving exhibit. It stayed for almost 4 months then move to another museum. This has attracted so much attention over the last 3 years.

This exhibit is now in Japan. In little Domino City, Japan at the Domino City Museum. The first few days it was there it has so much attention. After a while it went down a bit, but there was still one person that was still vary interested in it.

A normal 19 year old tour guide that works at the Egypt part of the museum.

Unknown to him he would get closer then he ever thought.


	2. The Bright Light

Wolf: Ok people I know I miss spell things and my stories and my grammar sucks. I can't do it to save my life, but my spellcheck on my Open Office is not working. You guys are going to have to work with me for a while with my spelling, sorry. I am managing to fix that so its not so bad.

Akami: Other then that lest get on with the next chapter.

Wolf: Your right Akami. Lets get started.

Chapter 2: The Bright Light

- Heaven -

Its another normal day in heaven , but a normal day was always boring for one angel.

He sat on a cloud with his legs hanging off, he was board out of his min. His spiked hair of black with red tips and yellow bangs that framed his face and stood up against his spikes, had a halo that hung above his head. His white feather wings laid behind him as he played with the clouds that passed by.

"Atem!" Someone yelled behind the angel.

The angel, called Atem, turns around to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes running towards him. She wore a like white robe with pink trim that reached above her knees.

"Mana? What is it?" Atem asked, standing up.

Mana reached Atem, a little out of breath.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where you where. I was looking for you everywhere." Mana told him.

"Well I'm right here." Atem said, holding his arms out.

Mana jumped on him and have him a hug.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Mana said, breaking the hug.

"Might as well. I have nothing better to do." Atem said.

Atem started to walk with Mana. Jumping from cloud to cloud if they had to.

"So how has today been for you, Atem?" Mana asked.

"Boring. As usual." Atem answered.

"You always say that." Mana told him.

"Its true. There seems like there is nothing to do anymore around here. I want something exciting to happen here." Atem said.

"Well maybe there will. You have to wait is all." Mana said.

"Yea I know." Atem sighed.

They continued to walk on, but Atem had some things on his mind.

"_For all these years I've been up here nothing is exciting as I though it was. I wish something would happen where Gods would send us down to Earth for a little bit. Well maybe that's not really a good idea. Now that I think about it, what might be better is being a Guardian to someone. Then I would have some excitement, protecting people from danger and all."_ Atem thought.

"Atem watch out!" Mana yelled.

Atem was snapped out of his thoughts a little to late.

The next step Atem took he had fallen, but he fell off the cloud he was on. Mana looked over the edge of the cloud.

"Atem!" Mana yelled.

Atem looked to see Mana getting smaller until he could not see her anymore. He was falling to the Earth fast. He couldn't pull out his wings because they where wrapped around him and every time he tried to get them unwrapped they keep folding around him. The Earth was now getting bigger beneath him, he was slowly building speed.

"_In the name of Ra!"_ Atem yelled in his head with frustration.

Finally he managed to get his wings straight, his speed reduced a little, but not enough when he finally hit the ground. His feet hit the ground hard and he fell on his back, hitting his head hard off the ground.

He managed to get his wings pulled back against his back behind is robe that he wore.

Then everything whet black.

-Domino City Museum-

A 19 year old Yugi Moto walked out of the museum after his shift ended at work. His spiked hair of black with tips of red with a mix of violet and yellow bangs that framed his face blew in the afternoon wind.

Yugi worked at the Domino City Museum of Natural History. He worked as a tour guide at the Egyptian exhibit every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday from 2:30pm – 6:30pm.

Yugi walked to his car, his black 1985 Volkswagen Jetta. It was his first car he got from his grandpa for his 16th birthday. It had a bit of rust at the bottom of the doors, but it still ran great.

He drove out of the employee parking lot and started to drive down the road to his apartment. His apartment was a gift last year from his grandpa for his high school graduation. His apartment was a nice size for him. It had a kitchen, dinning room, and a living room that was one big room. There are also 2 rooms in his apartment, his bedroom and a spare bedroom, but he uses the spare for his computer. Yugi lived in that apartment for almost a year and he didn't mind.

Yugi went to Domino City University and Yugi's friends went there also after they graduated high school together. Yugi was only going to college for 4 years and he already finished his first year. Most of his classes are World History since he found history so fascinating. That's why over the summer Yugi works at the museum, they let Yugi keep his job at the museum. Every now and then he would go to work on the weekends when he didn't have that much school work. They know Yugi well at the museum, they liked him their and Yugi didn't want to be anywhere else.

Yugi stopped at a red light and waited for the light to turn green. Just then something white in the sky caught Yugi's eyes. A bright white dote was falling from the sky. Yugi tried to see what it was, but could not tell. Soon the light touched the ground and he couldn't see where it had landed.

"What was that?" Yugi wondered.

Yugi shrugged it off and started to drive again as the light turned green. After driving a couple of blocks he made it to his apartment building. After parking his car in his usual spot he made sure to lock his car and headed to the front of the building.

The apartment building wasn't a big one. It was a 2 story building that had about 15 apartments on each level. The apartment building wasn't that old, but the red bricks made it look about 50 or more years old.

Yugi walked up the sidewalk to the front of the building, but just as he got to the door something white caught the corner of his eye in the bushes. Walking around the bush, Yugi was surprised to find a man there. He looked like Yugi, but had more Yellow lightning bolt streaks in his hair that stood up and had sharper feature to his face. At first Yugi thought that the man was wearing normal clothes, but then saw that he was in a long tunic type gown all in white with golden trimming.

"_He's either drunk and thinks its Halloween or these are his real clothes."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi thought this was a joke with a drunk man, but there was no sign of alcohol or the smell of alcohol anywhere. Yugi then thought he was asleep.

"Hey. You ok, sir?" Yugi asked.

He didn't answer. Yugi tried to shake him, but he did not open his eyes.

"_He must be knocked out?"_ Yugi thought.

Yugi managed to get the man on his back and walked into his apartment building. Making sure no one saw him Yugi made it to his apartment, luckily it was on the first floor. He got out his keys and opened his door to the apartment. Yugi went into the spare bedroom and set the man down on the bed.

"_I know he's a stranger, but I could not leave him laying in the streets."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi was always know for his kind heart to others. His friends knew that better then anyone. Even though he was bullied in high school, he was still kind to everyone. Yugi always likes to lend a hand to someone that needs help.

"_I'll stay here till he wakes up. I want to make sure he's ok. If he has nowhere to live then I'll lend him a hand."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi sat in the desk chair at his computer and started to read a book he grabbed form the shelf. Soon Yugi ended up falling asleep, the book still in his lap.

Wolf: There is your next chapter people. Hope your ok with it.

Akami: I saw nothing wrong with it.

Wolf: It was a little short, but the chapters should get longer later on.

Akami: Well that's good. R & R

Next chapter: It will be with Atem waking up and Yugi trying to figure things out.

Wolf: Ok guys I want you to help me a little. I want you to see if I have any misspellings and tell me so that in future reference I can make sure I spell the word right. I would love it if you would help me out, thank you.


	3. Wake Up Call

Wolf: To all you guys that are helping me I really thank you all. In the rest of the story I will try to keep your help in mind. I do want you guys to keep helping me. I love you all and here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 3: Wake Up Call

Atem fluttered his eyes open. At first he thought it was all a dream, but once he looked around he realized this was not a dream. He then saw a boy sitting in a chair across the room, he was asleep with a book in his lap.

"_I wish I knew where I was."_ Atem thought.

Yugi opened his eyes at the sound of something moving. He looked at the bed and saw Atem awake. Yugi set his book on the desk and quickly walked over to the bed. He saw that Atem was looking around the room, he looked over at Yugi and his eyes widened.

"Hey. Are you ok? It seems you really hit your head when I found you." Yugi said.

Atem yelped and jumped out of the bed and stood in one of the corners of the room.

"_It talked to me? I really hope I'm dreaming right now." _Atem thought.

Yugi was surprised by this action. He walked around the bed and held his hand out to Atem.

"It's ok. I wont hurt you." Yugi told him.

He walked closer to Atem, who was looking for a way out and not finding one. Atem didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back in heaven with all his friends and family.

Yugi was getting closer to Atem, Atem crouched down in the corner.

"Don't touch me!" Atem yelled.

He unfolded his wings from his back and wrapped them around him.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock that this man had angel wings.

"_What is he?"_ Yugi wondered.

There was a silence between the two for a moment, but then Atem moved back his wings a little to see what the boy was doing. He saw that the boy stood there just looking at him.

"What are you? Were did you come from? How did you get here?" Yugi asked, finally.

Atem was not sure if he should trust the boy still, Atem only wrapped the wings tightly around him again.

Yugi was not sure what to do. He wanted this angel or whatever he was to trust him and tell him the information that he wants to know. Yugi stepped back a little from the angel and sat at the end of the bed, still looking at the angel.

Atem heard the boy back away from him. He looked to see the boy sitting on the bed, looking at him.

"It's ok. I wont hurt you, I promise. I'll give you the space you need." Yugi told him.

Atem then slowly unwrapped his wings from around him and looked up at the boy on the bed.

"_He seems ok. He wants to make sure that i'm ok with him first. He wants me to trust him."_ Atem thought.

Atem slowly stood from the corner and walked over to stand in front of the boy. Yugi looked up at him, while the angel keep his wings at his sides.

"Are you really an angel?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked down at his wings.

"Yes I am. I'm sure that my wings gave it away." Atem said.

"So you can talk. Well were are you from?" Yugi asked.

"Were else? From heaven of course." Atem told him.

"I never thought they could come to Earth. Unless there guardian angels." Yugi guessed.

"We can't come to Earth, being a guardian is the only way to come to Earth. I'm not a guardian, I fell from heaven. I'm a fallen angel." Atem told him.

Yugi frowned.

"Oh. I guess that you don't like being here then. Did you fall on accident?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I fell then landed here. I would like to go back, but I would like to stay here on Earth for a little bit. I wanted something to do since I was so bored and it seems like coming down here was not bad. But there is only one thing I fear." Atem said, a little sad.

"What's that?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't know if I will be able to get back." Atem said, looking down.

Yugi could see that he was sad that he might be stuck here on Earth for who knows when.

"Hey, maybe until we can find out if you can get back you can stay here with me. Just for a little while." Yugi suggested.

Atem looked up at Yugi.

"Really?" Atem asked.

"Sure. I don't mind. Plus I would like to have a little company." Yui said.

"Well then I guess I could stay here, since you say its ok." Atem said.

Yugi smiled.

"Great. Oh my name is Yugi by the way." Yugi told Atem.

"Yugi? That name rings a bell to me." Atem said.

Atem tapped a finger on his chin and thought. He then snapped his fingers.

"I remember. You're Yugi Moto, grandson of Solomon Moto." Atem said.

Yugi was shocked.

"H-How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"I remember the Gods talking about you one day. They where deciding if you needed a guardian or not. Since you got bullied so much in school." Atem said.

"What did they say?" Yugi asked.

"They wanted me to be your guardian." Atem said.

Yugi looked at him with surprise.

"_I can't believe that the angel in front of me might be my guardian."_ Yugi thought.

"They thought that I might not be a good guardian, because they thought I was not mature enough to do it. Considering how old I am I should know that I am mature enough for something as amazing at being a guardian. They still have to talk it over more though." Atem said.

"This is a surprise then. What is your name anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. My name is Atem." Atem answered.

Yugi stood up and stared at Atem with surprise.

"Atem? You mean _the_ Pharaoh Atem that died almost 5,000 years ago to save his people from 'The Dark One'?" Yugi asked, taking a step towards Atem with excitement.

Atem stepped back at the reaction and the question.

"Y-Yea that's me. Why? How do you know that?" Atem asked.

"I work at the museum, they have an exhibit all about you. It moves from museum to museum, staying there for almost 4 months. They've called you 'The Greatest Pharaoh Of All Time' when people talk about you." Yugi told him.

"Wow. An exhibit all about me? That's amazing, I'm surprised someone found my tomb. It was suppose to be hard to get into when it was constructed." Atem said.

"I've learned a lot about ancient Egypt. That's why I work in the Egyptian exhibit at the museum. I've learned about you too, I know a lot about you. I even did a project for my history class about you for my final grade for my freshman year of collage." Yugi said.

"That's amazing. I guess your a fan of mine then?" Atem said.

"Oh yes. I'm so surprised that your standing in front of me. This is so exiting. I would like to learn more about you. Things that they don't put in books. More personal things." Yugi said.

"I guess it would not hurt. I would like to know more about you as well." Atem said.

Yugi blushed at that.

"Yea. Well if your going to be living will me for a while then we need to find you something normal to wear." Yugi said, looking up and down at Atem's clothes.

Atem looked down at himself.

"Yea, I guess your right. What would I wear though?" Atem asked.

Yugi thought for a moment.

"I know. I might have something to wear in my closet. Follow me." Yugi said, waving for him to follow.

Atem followed Yugi out of the room and into the one right next to it. Yugi was stopped in front of his closet door.

"Ok let's see what I can find."Yugi said.

Yugi opened his closet door and started to look around. He soon pulled out a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He threw them to Atem and he caught them.

"Try those on. There a little big on me, but they might fit you. Use the bathroom, only door on the left. Call me if you need help with anything. Just come back here when you done. If they don't fit we will try something else." Yugi told him.

"Alright." Atem said, nodding.

Atem walked out of the room and down the tiny hallway and walked into the bathroom. Yugi sat and waited on his bed.

"_Man, so much had happened in the last few hours. First, I find an angel, who is also my favorite person from history. Then I find out he could be my guardian. To think an legendary Pharaoh being my guardian, now that's something amazing to think about, but if what Atem's said about the Gods is true then he wont be my guardian even though I would like him to be. And now he's going to live with me! Well the good part is that I wont be alone for now."_ Yugi thought.

Soon Atem walked into Yugi's room with just the jeans on and the shirt in his hand. His white robe was folded in his other hand. Yugi looked over at Atem in the doorway and blushed as he looked over Atem's strong tan chest. The way Atem's white wings, that laid down his back and barley touched the floor, made Yugi blush even more.

"I was able to put the pants on, but I'm not sure about the shirt. I can fold my wings against my back, but they show to much of an outline of them on the back." Atem said.

Yugi rubbed his cheeks to try and get rid of the blush he had.

"Um...I might have another idea." Yugi said.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Put the shirt on first." Yugi started.

Atem folded his wings against his back and put the shirt on.

"Now what?" Atem asked.

Yugi didn't answer he ran back to his closet and looked threw it. He soon pulled out a white vest that zipped up and had a hood on the back of it.

"Put this on." Yugi said, handing out the vest to Atem.

Atem took it from Yugi and put it on then zipped it up. Atem took turned around and saw that you could not see the outline of his wings.

"It works." Atem said, turning to Yugi.

"Thought so. If you ever go out in public you can wear that." Yugi said.

"Good." Atem said, glad he would be able to go out in public now.

Yugi's stomach growled, making him blush.

"Hungry?"

"Yea. I haven't eaten dinner yet. Last thing I ate was my lunch. That was around 4:30." Yugi said.

"Well why don't you go eat. You need something. Don't worry about me, I don't eat anything." Atem told him.

"Sounds good." Yugi said.

Yugi got up and headed to the kitchen and made a simple TV dinner. Afterward Yugi headed to his room to get ready for bed. Yugi saw Atem started to walk into the spare bedroom.

"Goodnight, Atem." Yugi said.

Atem looked over at Yugi and smiled.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Atem said.

Yugi walked into his room and got into his pajamas and went to bed.

Atem went into the spare room taking of the vest and shirt and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes, going to sleep for a little bit.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There is the chapter. Hopefully my spelling was a little better in this chapter.

Akami: Not like its better any other time.

Yami: (Hits Akami on the back of his head.)

Akami: (Rubs back of head) Ow! (Glares at Yami) What was that for!

Yami: Be nice to your hikari.

Akami: (Curses under breath)

Yugi: Yea Akami you have to be nice to hikari's. Just like Yami does with me.

Akami: (Walks off mumbling)

Yami: Tell me again why he's your Yami

Wolf: Not a clue.

Yugi: Don't worry about it. Right now R & R on this chapter.

Yami: And wait for the next.


	4. Trip To The Museum

Wolf: Ok next chapter for you guys. Also I want you guys to help me if I miss something, again. I know it might be annoying, but I do need the help to get better to make you guys happy.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 4: Trip To The Museum

-In The Morning-

Yugi woke up that morning to a knock at his bedroom door. He looked at his clock to see it was only 10:00. He usually sleep in on Saturdays and didn't have to go to work for another 4 hours.

Yugi got out of bed and walked to his door. He opened the door to see Atem standing there. Yugi automatically blushed because Atem didn't have a shirt on and his wings where unfolded and reached the floor, barely.

"Atem what do you want?" Yugi asked, yawning.

"Oh...um... I was just wondering if you where awake yet." Atem said.

"I am now. I usually wake up at this time anyway because I usually sleep in. I have work today so I have to get up now anyway." Yugi said.

"Well I guess it was a good thing I woke you up then, huh?" Atem said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yugi could see that Atem wanted something.

"What do you want, Atem? I know you want to ask me something." Yugi said.

Atem looked down at the floor and rocked lightly on his heels.

"Well...I was wondering if you could take me to the museum? I want to see that exhibit you where talking about." Atem said.

"Oh. I don't know, Atem. I guess you could come with me to work, but you could just look around the museum." Yugi said.

"I don't know. You think I could do that?" Atem asked.

"I'm sure you can. I just don't like the idea of leaving you alone." Yugi said.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure I can manage. I maybe from a different time, but I have seen the world today and I know something's." Atem told him.

"Well if your sure then I guess you could come with me." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Atem said.

Yugi walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen. He got a simple breakfast of just a bowl of _CoCoPuffs_(A/N: I don't own). He took the bowl and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and started to watch some cartoons. Yuig might be 19, but he always was a kid at heart.

Atem walked over to Yugi and sat in one of the chairs, his wings wrapped around him loosely. He started to watch TV along with Yugi. After a couple hours Yugi had to get ready for work.

Yugi left Atem as he was glued to the TV watching _Tom and Jerry_(A/N: Don't own) and headed into his room to get ready for work. He got a shower and dressed in his nicer clothes for work. He was dressed in a grey button up shirt and navy blue dress pants. He walked back into the living room to still see Atem watching TV still. Yugi grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Atem whined.

"Atem, stop whining and go get your shirt on so we can leave. I like to get to work early." Yugi said.

"Alright." Atem sighed.

Atem got up from the chair and walked to the spare room that he was staying in. He put on the grey T-shirt and the white vest Yugi gave him yesterday. He walked back into the living room where Yugi was waiting for him by the front door.

"Ok. I'm ready." Atem said, walking up to him.

"Well lets go." Yugi said.

Yugi grabbed his keys and his wallet and walked out the door. When they walked down the hallway Yugi saw one of his neighbors.

"Hi, Stephenie. How has your day been?" Yugi asked her.

"Just fine. Just coming back form church." She answered.

Stephenie Maria was one of Yugi's neighbors that lived across from him. She had green hair and blue eyes, she was a vary religious person. She was a friend of Yugi's once he moved in. She looked at Atem.

"So who is your friend, Yugi?" Stephenie asked.

"Oh. Stephenie this is Atem. He is going to be staying with me for a little bit." Yugi told her.

Stephenie took a step closer to Atem and she was looked at him. See seemed to be looking into he crimson eyes for something. She then started to circle him. Once she was done she was back in front of Atem.

"I like him Yugi. He has a nice light around him. I'm sure he will be a good friend to you." She told Yugi.

"Ah...thanks Stephenie. I have to get to work now. I'll see you later, Stephenie." Yugi said.

"Goodbye, Yugi. Farewell, Atem." She said and walked away.

Atem looked at Yugi.

"Is she always so weird?" Atem asked.

"Every now and then. She can be like that sometimes, but don't worry she did the same to me when I moved here. She just likes meeting new people." Yugi said.

"Oh. Well lets get going. Don't want you to be late for work."Atem said.

"Your right. Lets go." Yugo said.

They walked out of the apartment building and headed to Yugi's car. Yugi got in the driver seat while Atem got into the passenger seat. Yugi started the car and backed out of his spot. They left the parking area and headed to the museum.

Yugi turned on the radio and right away _Lady GaGa_(A/N: Don't own) turned on. Yugi sang quietly to some of the words. Atem looked at the radio. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it and he was liking the song.

"Yugi what is this?" Atem asked, pointing to the radio.

Yugi lowered the volume, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Its a radio, Atem." Yugi answered.

"Radio?" Atem questioned.

"Yea. You listen to music on it. You can listen to others things, but mostly music." Yugi explained.

"That's amazing. What was it we where listening to?" Atem asked.

"Its called _Bad Romance_ by a woman called _Lady GaGa_." Yugi said.

"_Lady GaGa_? That's a weird name, but I really like this song." Atem said.

"I do too." Yugi said.

They soon got to the museum. Yugi went to the employee parking and parked his car.

"Well where here. Lets go." Yugi said, getting out of the car.

Atem got out as well and followed Yugi to the front of the building. Yugi walked inside and stared to head to the back, Atem followed. Yugi cam to a door that said 'Employees only'.

"Stay here while I sign in." Atem said.

Atem nodded as Yugi turned around and headed in. Atem waited for a little bit then Yugi came back out. He had a name tag on his shirt.

"My shift started in 10 minutes, want me to give you a little tour of the Egyptian Exhibit for a little bit?" Yugi asked.

Atem's eyes lit up.

"Yes please!" Atem said with excitement.

Yugi giggled.

"Ok lets head down there. Follow me." Yugi said.

Atem stayed close to Yugi's side as they walked.

"Yugi, do you think you could show me my exhibit first?" Atem asked.

"Sure. It wouldn't hurt." Yugi answered.

Atem got more excited.

"_He's like a kid in a candy store."_ Yugi thought.

Soon they got to the Egyptian exhibit and Yugi lead Atem to the back where Atem's exhibit was. Atem looked around the room in awe. A whole flood of memories came back to him as he slowly walked around the room. Then Atem stopped in front of one of the glass showcases.

"I can't believe its here." Atem said.

Yugi know exactly where Atem was standing. Yugi walked over to were Atem was standing and looked at what Atem was looking at. Its was a gold upsidown pyramid with the eye of Horus in the middle.

"How did you manage to get the Millennium Puzzle?" Atem asked, still amazed.

"They found it when they discovered your tomb. There was 7 Millennium Items, but only the Puzzle travels around with this exhibit. The other Items stay in Egypt at the Cairo Museum." Yugi said.

"I'm surprised to see it again. It was my prized position that was passed down by my father." Atem said.

"Plus it says how it was made at well." Yugi told him.

"You know?" Atem asked.

"Yes. All the items where made with evil souls from the village of Kul Elna. Once of the priests was behind it all." Yugi said.

Atem sighed.

"Its true, but do you know who the Priest was?" Atem asked.

"No. It never says." Yugi said.

Atem sighed again.

"I know who it was." Atem said.

"Who?" Yugi wondered.

"Priest Aknadin. My own uncle." Atem said.

"Him? My god I would have never guesses him." Yugi said.

"Yea. My dad reacted so bad when he found out that his own brother would do something like that to Kul Elna, he died from it." Atem said.

"It says that about Pharaoh Aknamkanon and how he died." Yugi said.

"It was a sad time." Atem said.

They stood there in silence for a moment. Then Yugi looked at his watch.

"Sorry Atem, but I have to get going to my shift." Yugi told him.

"Ok. I guess I'll just look around the museum for a while." Atem said.

"Thats fine. Meet here around 4:00. I get a lunch break around there." Yugi said.

"Alright." Atem said.

"Don't leave the museum either. I don't want you walking around town by yourself." Yugi ordered.

"Yes mom." Atem said in a mocking voice.

Yugi sighed.

"Ok. I got to get going. See you Atem and behave yourself." Yugi said.

Yugi turned and walked off. He looked back and smiled then waved to Atem, and he waved back. Once Yugi was gone Atem walked to another part of the museum.

"_Man I love Yugi's smile."_ Atem thought.

Atem then slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Why did I just think that?" Atem whispered to himself.

"_Am I starting to think that way about him?"_ Atem thought to himself.

Atem just pushed the thought aside and walked. Atem went to go see the dinosaurs first, then Ancient Rome and China, as well as Japan history. He was learning so much, he actually like it for once. Atem almost saw half the museum, until he looked at the clock and saw it was almost 4:00.

"I have to meet Yugi back at the exhibit for his break." Atem said.

He started to walk back to the exhibit to meet Yugi. Atem stood at the entrance to the exhibit and waited. Atem waited for a little bit until he saw Yugi with a few people behind him.

"_He must have been on a tour."_ Atem thought.

Yugi waved bye to the people and looked over at Atem and smiled and walked over to him.

"So you like the museum?" Yugi asked.

"So far I like it. I haven't seen all of the museum yet." Atem told him.

"Well after I got back on my shift I might take you on a tour if you want." Yugi suggested.

"Maybe." Atem said.

"I'm going to get something at the little cafe. Come on." Yugi said.

Yugi started to walk to the cafe that was in the museum, Atem followed. As Yugi ate Atem told him what he saw and what he learned. Yugi already knew some of the stuff, but liked to see how much Atem had learned.

Once Yugi was done he had to go back to his shift. Atem followed so he could be on Yugi's next tour. After a while more people came and Yugi lead them threw the Egyptian exhibits.

When Yugi got to Atem's exhibit, he was up front listening. Everything Yugi said was correct or close to the truth. After a while the tour ended and Atem told Yugi he would go look at the rest of the museum.

For the rest of the day Atem walked around the museum. Every now and then he would pass by the Egyptian exhibit to look at Yugi, half the time he wasn't standing at the entrance. When Atem went to look at the Art Gallery he was so surprised at how beautiful things looked and how people painted all the wonderful pictures and made all the wonderful sculptures.

After about 2 ½ hours later Atem started to walk back to the Egyptian exhibit to meet up with Yugi. Yugi was waiting for Atem.

"You go to the entrance. I'll go check out." Yugi said.

"Ok." Atem said, starting for the entrance.

Atem waited for Yugi at the top of the steps that went up to the museum. Soon Yugi came out and then headed to his car. They both got home and started to head into the apartment.

"Thanks for giving me a great day today Yugi. I learned so much today." Atem said.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Yugi said.

"I've only been on Earth for one day and you have me amazed." Atem said.

"I'm glad." Yugi said.

Yugi ate dinner then soon went to bed, Atem following after.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There is chapter 4 for you guys. If I made any mistakes just leave a commet saying what I did. Just R & R and I will update next Saturdays.


	5. New Friend

Wolf: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 5: New Friend

-1 Week Later-

After a week of living with Yugi, Atem had gotten use to Yugi's surroundings. Atem and Yugi basically do everything together. Atem went to work with Yugi again on Monday and Atem was still amazed by everything. By Wednesday Atem told Yugi he could trust him being alone now. Yugi believed him and left for work. As Yugi was at work Atem just stayed in the apartment and watched TV, looked at some of Yugi history books, or went for small walks around the apartment and the town. The rest of the week was the same, but today Atem decided to leave the house and go out.

"Atem I'm going to work." Yugi told Atem.

Atem was on the couch watching TV.

"Ok. Maybe I'll meet you during your lunch break today." Atem said.

"You staying here today, again?" Yugi asked.

"Not today. I'm going out for a little bit. I want to walk around some of the town I haven't seen yet." Atem said.

"Alright. Just remember to take the extra keys with you and the extra cell phone as well." Yugi told him.

Yugi decided to give Atem one of his extra cell phones since Atem started to walk around the town by himself.

"Ok. I'll remember." Atem said.

"Good. I'm off. See ya later." Yugi said waving as he walked out the door.

"Bye." Atem called once Yugi closed the door.

Atem sat there for a little while watching _Jerry Springer_, a show he happen to like watching, seeing how much the world had changed over all these years. After it was over Atem went into his room and got the extra cell phone and walked to the door and grabbed the extra set of keys. He walked out the door, locking in behind him. Atem walked out of the apartment building and started to head down the street.

Atem seemed to know the town well the few times he's walked around town. The first time, though, he go lost and had to call Yugi to come pick him up.

"_I might go to the docks today. Yugi always tells me how nice it is to look at the ocean when the sun sets, but I might do that after I see Yugi today."_ Atem thought.

Atem walked to the little plaza that was across the street from the museum. Atem wanted to be close to the museum when Yugi was on his break.

Atem walked into a small department store and walked around for a little before he walked out and started to walk around again.

The phone in Atem's pocket vibrated. Atem pulled it out to see Yugi was calling him.

'Hello?' Atem said into the phone.

'Atem? Its Yugi.' Yugi said on the other end.

'Oh. Hi Yugi.' Atem greeted.

'Hi. Atem I want you to meet me at Burger World at the plaza across the street from the museum.' Yugi told him.

'Alright. I'm at the plaza right now. You want me to head there now?' Atem asked.

'Yes. I'm just leaving the museum.' Yugi said.

'Ok. I'll see you there.' Atem said.

'Bye.' Yugi said.

'Bye.' Atem said, hanging up the phone.

Atem put the phone back in his pocket and started to head to Burger World. By the time Atem got there Yugi was already by the door, waiting for him.

"Hey." Yugi greeted.

"Hey." Atem greeted back.

They walked in and Yugi ordered his food while Atem found a place to sit. Yugi sat down with a burger and milkshake for himself.

"So what did you do so far today?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Only went to the plaza." Atem answered.

"Ah. What do you plan on doing after my break is over?" Yugi asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"I was thinking of going to the docks." Atem said.

"You going to watch the sun set?" Yugi wondered.

"Yea. I remember you telling me about how the sun looks on the water." Atem told him.

"Oh. You do remember me saying that." Yugi said.

Atem laughed.

"Yes I do remember. I only looked like I wasn't listening." Atem told him.

"That is because you where fixed to the TV and sometimes I can never tell if your listening or not to what I tell you." Yugi said.

"I'm a vary good listener. I use to be pharaoh so I have to listen. Even if it looks like I'm not listening at all." Atem said with pride.

"I figured that much." Yugi said, finishing his burger.

"Well do you think when your done with work you can come pick me up? I don't fell like walking all the way back to the apartment. Especially at night." Atem said.

"Sure I'll pick you up. I wouldn't want my friend wondering all alone." Yugi said.

"Friend?" Atem repeated.

"Yea, I consider you my friend. What else would I call you?" Yugi told him.

"Well it's just I would have never thought I would befriend someone on Earth since I came here." Atem said.

"I find you more then just a roommate, Atem. Your my friend a I want to be like that." Yugi said.

"_If he is my friend, why do I find myself feeling like we should be more then just friends?"_ Atem thought.

There was a silance between them. Atem looked at his hands in his lap and Yugi sipped on his milkshake.

"Hey Atem." Yugi started, breaking the silence.

"Yea?" Atem asked.

"I have to get going. My break ends in 4 minutes." Yugi said.

"Oh. Alright." Atem said.

They headed to the door. Once outside they said there goodbyes.

"See you later Atem." Yugi said, waving.

"See ya." Atem waved back.

Atem watched as Yugi walked back into the museum. Once Yugi was out of sight, Atem headed to the docks. It was about a 30 minute walk from where the museum was.

After about 30 minutes Atem made it to the docks, it would be almost 45 minutes till the sun set so Atem walked by the edge of the docks. He looked into the water to see some fish swimming around. He looked out to the horizon as the water stretched out far as the eye could see. There was a little lookout spot up ahead, so Atem headed towards it. He sat on once of the benches and looked at the ocean.

Soon the sun was setting. Atem watched as the sun hit the water sending a beautiful cast of oranges, reds, and yellows on the oceans surface and the colors mixed in with the blue of the ocean. Atem took a breath of amazement at how beautiful it was.

"_Yugi was right. It is an amazing sight to see the sun set here."_ Atem thought.

Atem continued to watch the sun set and the stars started to appear lightly in the sky. The half moon was starting to shine. Soon the sun was gone and the sky turned dark. Soon lights on the docks started to light up. The cell phone in Atem's pocket started to vibrate. Atem took it out to see that Yugi was calling him. He pressed the 'talk' button.

'Hello Yugi.' Atem greeted.

'Hey Atem.' Yugi greeted as well.

'Are you done at work?' Atem asked.

'Yes I am. I'm coming to pick you up now. Where are you on the docks?' Yugi asked him.

'At the look out area.' Atem answered.

'Alright. I'm getting in the car now. I should be there in 10 minutes.' Yugi told him.

'Ok. I'll head to the sidewalk for you to pick me up.' Atem told him.

'Ok. See you soon, Atem.' Yugi said.

'See you.' Atem said, hanging up.

Atem looked out to the ocean one more time then stood up from the bench and started to walk towards the street. Atem walked slow and looked up at the night sky as he walked.

Atem could then feel like someone was follow him. He looked behind him to see if someone was there, but there wasn't. He shrugged it off and continued to walk. In the corner of his eye he could see a shadow a couple feet form his own shadow. Atem just ignored it and soon he could see the road up ahead.

When he was almost to the road someone grabbed Atem from behind and slammed him into the side of one of the warehouses. He was turned around and grabbed by his shirt at his shoulders. Atem's crimson eyes meet with icy blue one's. In the dim light he could see that the figure was wearing a black cloak and the hood covered his head. A sword was at his side. Atem was not sure who this was and why he was doing this.

"Are you Atem? The former pharaoh of Egypt and fallen angel?" The figure asked.

"Why should I tell you! What do you want form me?" Atem snapped.

The figure smirked.

"I don't want anything form you. My master sent me to send you back from where you came from." The figure said.

Atem's eyes widened.

"Are you-" Atem started.

"Yes. I am a Angel Hunter. I'm am here for you because you have befriended someone from the living. So now you must be sent back. As for me, you can call me, Arrow." He told Atem.

Atem knew about the Angel Hunters and what they where capable of. Atem struggled to get out of Arrow's grip.

Atem managed to pull out of Arrow's grip and punch him in the face. Atem stared to run, but he was grabbed by the hood of his vest and dragged back. He was kneed in his back and fell to his knees then kicked on his side. Atem quickly stood up and started to fight with Arrow.

Atem upercutted Arrow's jaw, but Arrow countered with a kick to the side of Atem's face. Atem fell to the ground, but got back up and jumped up in the air and kicked Arrow in his face and sent him to the ground.

The hood on his head fell back and it showed Arrow's full face. He had short red hair and vary sharp features to his face. Scratches covered his face. He had a scar from the corner of his left eye the his top lip. The same with the other side of his face, almost making an X on his face.

Arrow jumped back up from the ground and ran at Atem and started to punch him, but Atem was blocking them. One punch got threw and punched Atem in the cheek. Atem was slammed into the side of the warehouse. Atem countered by kicking Arrow in the stomach then punching him. Arrow stumbled back.

"Enough!" Arrow yelled.  
>Arrow drew his sword from his side and Atem stopped in his tracks. The sword was black with a white stripe going up the middle, it was slightly curved at the top. The handle looked like a devils tail, with a sharp tip at the end of the handle. Angel's could not be killed, but the Angel Hunter's knew the secret to killing angels. Cut off there wings, which will make them alive again, then kill them before they can get away and they will be sent back to heaven.<p>

"Now, are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to do this the hard way?" Arrow asked.

Atem gulped and lowered his guard, his face to the ground.

"_I'll be killed no matter what I choose."_ Atem thought.

"Good. Now take off your shirt and I will do this short and painless as possible." Arrow told him.

Atem did as he was told. He unzipped his vest and let it fall behind him then lifted his shirt up and took it off. Atem unfolded his wings and let them lay on the ground.

"Time to send you back." Arrow said.

Arrow walked behind Atem, while Atem stretched them out. Arrow raised his sword and Atem lowered his head closing his eyes.

"_Well at least it was fun while it lasted here on Earth. I was so glad that I have a new friend here, I guess I will have to wait a long time till I see Yugi again. I wish I could see Yugi one more time before I go, though."_ Atem thought.

Before Arrow could lower his blade on Atem, someone jumped onto Arrow's back. He let go of the sword, making a loud clutter as it fell to the ground. Atem's head shot up at the sound. He turned his head around to see Yugi on Arrow's back.

"You mess with Atem, you mess with me as well." Yugi said.

"Get off me you little brat!" Arrow yelled, trying to get Yugi off his back.

While Arrow was distracted, Atem saw the sword and picked it up. As Atem looked back up he saw Arrow grab Yugi by the throat and punch him on the check, making him hit the ground.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled, fear in his voice.

Atem shoot forward and knocked Arrow onto his back, the sword close to his throat.

"I suggest you leave and go back to your master. If you don't I will kill you with your own sword." Atem hissed.

Arrow growled with frustration. Atem let him get up slowly, the sword still at his neck.

"Fine you win." Arrow said, once on his feet.

Arrow grabbed his sword from Atem's hand then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Atem ran over to Yugi who was sitting against the warehouse rubbing his sore cheek.

"Yugi? You ok?" Atem asked.

"Yea" Yugi answered.

"You sure?" Atem made sure.

"Yes. He just took me by surprise when he hit me that's all. He got me really good and hit me pretty hard too." Yugi said, rubbing his cheek again.

Their was a bruise already started to form on his cheek. Atem reached out and placed a hand on Yugi's cheek. There was a small white glow that came from his hand then he pulled it away. Yugi had a blush and placed a hand on his cheek to realize that it didn't hurt anymore.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. All angels have the power to heal others. They just can't heal themselves, that's the back part of it." Atem explained.

"I didn't think of that." Yugi said, surprised.

"Just one of the things we learn." Atem said.

"Atem did you know who that was who attacked you?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked around.

"Here is not a good place to tell. I suggest we go home. I will tell you there." Atem said.

"Alright. That's probably the best idea." Yugi agreed.

Atem stood up, helping Yugi up as well. Atem put his shirt then the vest back on and they headed back to Yugi's car. Then they started to drive off.

"Well I'm better. What about you? Are you ok?" Yugi asked as they drove.

"Yes. He didn't hurt me that bad. I now realize that I need to fight back more with facing the Angel Hunters." Atem said.

"Can you fight?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I can fight. A king must know how to fight in order to be ready for a battle or a war that comes at them. What about you, can you fight?" Atem asked him.

They came to a stop light and Yugi stooped and looked down at his lap.

"No. I don't know how to. I hate violence. That's why I got beat up so much in high school." Yugi said.

Atem felt sad for Yugi. He never knew it was that bad.

"Yugi? If you want I can help you how to defend yourself at least." Atem offered.

"Can you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Atem said.

"Thanks Atem." Yugi said.

Atem only smiled.

"_I'll help you in anyway I can Yugi."_ Atem thought.

They then drove home in silence.

* * *

><p><p>

-Hell-

Flames burst out from the ground as a figure in a bright red thrown was vary angry.

"You have failed, Arrow! I am vary displeased with you!" The figure said.

Arrow cringed as his spot on the floor where he was on his knee's.

"I am sorry master! Please give me another chance!" Arrow pleaded.

"How do I know you wont fail again!" His master exclaimed.

"I wont! I promise you master I will get the pharaoh and send him back to heaven. Please mater I will please you with my success." Arrow said.

Arrow's master sat on the thrown and thought for a moment.

"Very well. I will give you one more chance" His master said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, master!" Arrow cheered.

"Arrow, you fail this time you will never have another chance. Is that understood?" The master said.

"Yes, master. I understand." Arrow said.

"Vary good. Now leave!" His master ordered.

Arrow bowed and left the room.

"_I will not fail you master."_ Arrow thought, determination in his eyes..

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: This is only the first meeting of the Angel Hunters. Further along in the story they will get worse. There will be other Angel Hunters after Atem, so he has to watch his back. Please. R & R.


	6. Angel Hunters, Meeting Grandpa

Wolf: Next chapter for I Love A Fallen Angel, this is my favorite chapter of this story. Here you go you guys, sorry if I didn't update over the weekend.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 6: Angel Hunters, Meeting Grandpa

Yugi unlocked the door to his apartment. When he went inside he sat on the couch, Atem following him, but sat in the chair. There was a silence between them, then Yugi spoke.

"Atem? What are Angel Hunters?" Yugi finally asked.

Atem had his head turned away from him, but then put his gaze on Yugi when he finished his question.

"Angel Hunters, are people from the underworld who are chosen by the leader of the underworld, the devil. They've been around since the first fallen angel a long, long time ago. There main goal is to find fallen angels who have found a reason to stay on Earth or have been with the living to long." Atem explained.

"Reason to stay?" Yugi repeated, not understanding.

"Yes. They may have fallen in love with a living person or try to live the normal life as a living person. Or maybe have just been on Earth to long. There are even more reasons that I don't even know about." Atem told him.

"Then why are they after you?" Yugi asked.

"I am not 100% sure why, but it could be that I befriended someone from the living." Atem guessed.

Yugi looked down at his hands in his lap.

"So its my fault there after you." Yugi said, sadly.

Yugi thought he was going to cry for putting his friend in danger. Atem could see that Yugi was upset.

Atem got up form the chair and sat next to Yugi on the couch and pulled him into a hug. Yugi was surprised at first, but hugged him back.

"Its not your fault Yugi. It is no ones fault. Things happen, this one we could not pass. There is a good thing that we got out of you finding me Yugi. We both got a new friend to look out for each other when we are in need." Atem told him.

Yugi looked up at Atem.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Positive. Don't go beating yourself up for something you did not do." Atem said.

"I wont." Yugi promised.

Yugi was comfy in Atem's arms, he was blushing like mad. Yugi pulled out of Atem's arms and stood up.

"Let's just forget tonight happened." Yugi said.

"I agree." Atem said.

"I'm going to make dinner. I might just make something simple." Yugi said.

"You do that. How about after your done we watch a movie together before we go to bed?" Atem suggested.

Yugi smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

Yugi walked into the kitchen. He decided to eat the left over spaghetti from yesterday.

After Yugi was done and in his pajamas, they where on the couch looking for something to watch on TV. They finally decided to watch _'Liar Liar'_ with _Jim Carry_. The two where laughing the whole time during the movie. Right at the end of the credits Atem looked down to see Yugi had fallen asleep on him.

Atem smiled and put Yugi in his arms, bridle style, and carried him to his room. He laid him in bed and covered him up. Atem went to his room and took off his shirt and stretched his wings out.

"Man that feels so much better." Atem said.

Atem flapped his wings a couple times, lightly, then put them to the ground. Atem laid in the bed and put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the celling. He thought about how Yugi came just at the right time to save him from that Angel Hunter today.

"_If it wasn't for Yugi, I wouldn't be here. I like it here. I'm glad to have Yugi as a friend, but he got hurt protecting me."_ Atem thought.

Atem wrapped his wings around him and ran a hand threw them.

"_I don't want Yugi to get hurt again while I'm here."_ Atem thought.

Atem looked at his wings, that sparked an idea.

He stood up form the bed and walked back to Yugi's room. He saw Yugi still sleeping soundly in his bed. Atem walked over and sat on his bed, his wings at his sides.

"_There is only one way to protect Yugi, while I am still here on Earth. To do that I'm going to have to break some rules to do this. I will become Yugi's Guardian Angel."_ Atem thought, firmly.

Bring one of his wings to his face, Atem ran his hand threw the soft feathers. He went to the larger feathers at the base of his wing and he pulled one out.

"With this feather, I do pledge to protect and guard this soul of the living. To be there in the time of need." Atem chanted.

The feather started to glow white. Atem brought the feather to Yugi's chest.

"To be a Guardian Angel is what I do pledge." Atem finished.

Atem dropped the feather and it landed on Yugi's chest. The feather dissolved then disappeared. Atem could feel that he was now connected to Yugi in a vary strong protective way.

Atem stood and walked to the door. He looked back at Yugi as he turned to his side. Atem smiled.

"I will protect you Yugi, no matter what. I promise." Atem whispered.

Atem closed the door behind him and walked towards his room. Then he thought.

"_The Gods with be displeased with me, but I did this for Yugi and I never what him hurt again. I don't what Yugi to find out what I did tonight, he must never know."_ Atem thought as he opened his door.

Atem laid in his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

-2 Weeks Later-

After 2 weeks, Atem and Yugi had gotten closer together as friends. Atem decided to go with Yugi to work. When he went for walks he would stay close to the museum. With Atem being Yugi's guardian he wanted to stay close to Yugi.

Today was Friday and Yugi had the day off today, so he decided to go visit his grandfather today.

"So why exactly are we going to see your grandfather?"Atem asked, for like the 3rd time that day.

Yugi was in the kitchen eating a ham and cheese sandwich for a small lunch.

"Because I usually go and visit my grandpa every time I get a day off on Friday's. I usually go help him with the game shop." Yugi told him.

"That is nice of you." Yugi said.

"I always do it. It was always my summer job back in High School. My grandpa would pay me all the time. Plus I want him to meet you." Yugi said.

"Well you do always talk about him and he sounds like a nice man. He took care of you as you grew up, so he must be a kind hearted man." Atem said, smiling.

Yugi smiled back.

"Thanks, he really is nice. He always likes the younger people when they come in his shop. Makes him feel young again, he always says. That is why he hasn't retired." Yugi said.

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds strange, but that's what he tells me all the time." Yugi said.

"Ah. He just tries to be young at heart, again." Atem said.

"Guess so." Yugi shrugged.

"Reminds me of you. You always are a kid at heart when you want to be." Atem said.

Yugi blushed.

"Don't deny it. Its true, I can see it." Atem said.

"Maybe I can be a little like a child." Yugi said, still blushing.

"That's not a bad thing." Atem said, giggling a little.

"Suppose not." Yugi said.

Atem went back to watching TV and Yugi ate his sandwich. After he was done, Yugi got ready to leave. Atem shut off the TV and they headed to Yugi's car.

They started for the game shop, where Yugi use to live. It was a 20 minute drive before they got to a yellow two floor building with a green roof, a picture of a turtle above the shop door. Yugi parked the car and quickly got out. He walked quickly to the shop door, Atem followed. Yugi opened the door and walked inside.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi! That you my boy!" Someone called form somewhere in the back.

"Yea, its me grandpa." Yugi called back.

The door in the back opened and an old man, probably in his mid 70's , walked out from the back and walked over to Yugi as he gave him a hug.

"Grandpa I haven't seen you in about a month. You really miss me that much?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I always miss my grandson." Grandpa said.

Yugi only shook his head.

"Oh, Grandpa I want you to meet a new friend of mine." Yugi said.

"Friend?" Grandpa repeated.

Yugi nodded. He looked behind him to see Atem still standing by the door.

"Come on Atem, no need to be shy." Yugi told him, waving for him to come next to him.

Atem walked away from the door and stood next to Yugi.

"Grandpa, this is Atem. He's going to be my roommate for a little bit at my apartment." Yugi said.

"Atem, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Solomon Moto and how, may I ask, did you get to be Yugi's roommate?" Grandpa asked.

Atem froze. He didn't want to tell Yugi's grandpa the truth about him.

"I meet him at the museum." Yugi jumped in.

Both Atem and Solomon looked at him.

"He came here from Egypt and I heard him saying that he had no place to stay and not enough money to stay in a hotel. I offered him to stay with me and he accepted it." Yugi explained.

Atem smiled.

"_Yugi's so smart. Creative as well."_ Atem thought.

Solomon looked at Atem.

"Is that so?" Grandpa wondered.

"Yes, sir. My parents forced me out of the house when I turned 18, they sent me here." Atem explained.

"Thrown out into the streets. That's so horrible to do." Grandpa said.

"That doesn't matter. Me living with Yugi is vary nice." Atem said.

Solomon looked at Yugi.

"He is vary nice Yugi. You should hold onto him for a while." Grandpa said, winking at Yugi.

"Grandpa! Please! Not in front of others!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yugi had a deep blush on his face. Atem looked at Solomon then to Yugi.

"What's so embarrassing?" Atem asked.

"The fact that my grandpa always talks about my sexuality and he makes fun of it all the time when I have someone over." Yugi said,

"Your gay?" Atem wondered.  
>"No. Bi, but I prefer men more." Yugi corrected.<p>

Atem frowned.

"You don't mind, do you?" Yugi asked, sounding sad.

"Not at all. The truth is I'm bi as well, so there's nothing I have against you." Atem said.

Yugi's mouth opened.

"_Now that is something never said in history books about him. This is all new."_ Yugi thought.  
>"See Yugi, you have nothing to worry about with him hating you." Grandpa said.<p>

Grandpa walked up to Yugi.

"You might have a chance with him." Grandpa whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi blushed a deep red.

"Grandpa, please. I came to visit, not for you to embarrass me." Yugi pointed out.

"Alright. Well since your here you could help me out. You can go to the back and re-arrange the stock for me." Grandpa ordered.

Yugi groaned.

"Don't complain, go. Take your friend with you to help you out." Grandpa said.

"Alright." Yugi mumbled.

Yugi walked to the back, Atem following. Yugi grabbed the clip board and started to look threw the stock.

* * *

><p><p>

-1 ½ hours later-

With the help of Atem, Yugi managed to get the stock organized. Solomon had checked on them not long ago and told them that they could take a break.

Yugi let out a breath of relief as he sat on the chair in the back of the stock room.

"Man, I remember why I hate doing this so much, but it was a little easier with you here, Atem." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to help." Atem said, leaning on the wall by Yugi.

Yugi then remembered something he wanted to ask Atem.

"Atem? If I may ask, why doesn't it say in history books that you where bi? I never knew." Yugi asked.

"That's because I never told anyone. I keep it a secret from everyone and never told a single soul about it." Atem told him.

"Why?" Yugi wondered.

"Because everyone wouldn't approve of me liking men then compared to women." Atem said.

"Its sad no one would have approved of you. My grandpa didn't approve of me at first, but now look at him, he embarrasses me." Yugi pointed out.

Atem giggled.

"I don't mind it as much as I use to now, though." Yugi said.

"I could see. Did you have any serous relationships with anyone?" Atem asked.

"Only one. His name was Jiko. I loved him vary much, but after a couple of months I realized he was a trouble maker." Yugi told him.

"What did he do?" Atem wondered.

"He started to hang out with the wrong people. He got into drugs, alcohol, thinks like that. He changed so much that he was not the Jiko that I fell in love with. He got in jail for robbing a store and he asked me to bail him out, but I didn't because I had enough of him. I broke up with him that night we talked on the phone. I didn't want to break up with him, but I did for the best." Yugi explained.

Atem could hear the pain in Yugi's voice and felt sorry for him.

"That was back in my second year of high school. I don't mind it as much any more. Did you ever have a serous relationship?" Yugi asked.

"No. People, mostly women, always tried to seduce me and I never got to be with anyone after Zorc appeared." Atem said.

"Did you ever have a crush on someone?" Yugi asked.

"Crush?" Atem wondered.

"Crush, meaning a secret love for someone that didn't know that you loved them." Yugi told him.

"Oh I understand." Atem said.

Atem looked up at the celling and had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I had a secret love. His name was Heba. He was a normal market sales man, a vary young one at that. He mostly sold fruit and food like that. He use to have a homemade apple pie that was his mothers, it was delicious and I always bought one when I went to him. I use to go to the market place just to see him. I knew he was bi like me, he told me so, even though he never showed it. He actually reminds me a lot about you. You have the same attitude and everything. You even look the same, the only difference was he had tan skin like mine." Atem said, smiling.

He lost his smile and looked away.

"I never got to tell him how I felt about him because...he got killed by Zorc when he attacked the village closer to the palace. He died in one of the fires, he went back to save his grandfather who was sick in bed. I tried to stop him, but he got away before...I could grab him. I never saw him again after that." Atem said.

Atem held back tears, but it was hard to do. Yugi was so surprised at how much Atem really loved Heba.

"Did you ever see Heba in the afterlife?" Yugi asked.

That is when Atem's tears fell.

"N-No." Atem choked.

Yugi felt like he was going to cry as well. He could see how heart broken Atem was.

"I never saw him again. His heart wasn't pure because he killed his father when he was a child. It was an accident, but the Gods didn't think so. O-Once I died...I asked the Gods if he was in the afterlife, they said he wasn't, that they sent him to...the u-underworld. He never came to the afterlife. I didn't want to think of him in that...awful place, but he is there. Whatever the Gods chose for Heba, they where wrong...to send him there." Atem said, he was choking on some words as tears poured down his cheeks.

Atem's tears fell to the floor like a waterfall. He tried to hold his sobs back, but they shook his body and some escaped. Atem fell to the floor onto his knees.

Yugi felt so sorry for his friend, he was actually crying after Atem told his story. He got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Atem. Atem hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"_To think an ex-ruler of Egypt would break like this. I wouldn't blame him, he lost the one he loved and he never got to tell him how he felt and he never see him again. I feel sorry for Heba as well, no one that innocent should be put threw that kind of torcher."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi held Atem tight as he let him cry. Atem seemed to have this bottle up for a while and never let it loose so that he could finally tell someone what happened. It was almost 15 minutes before Atem started to slow his crying and he had hiccups that shock his body a little. Atem looked up at Yugi, his eyes blood shot and dried tears on his face.

"T-Thank you, Yugi. I needed the comfort." Atem thanked.

"I'm glad to help you, Atem. I could see how much you loved him, then not being able to see him must be heart breaking. I will never know what you actually feel, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you Atem." Yugi told him.

Atem sat up.

"Yugi, can we please go home?" Atem asked.

"You want to go home?" Yugi made sure.

Atem nodded.

"Ok. Let's say bye to grandpa first." Yugi said.

Yugi helped Atem up and brushed him off and whipped his tear marks away. They left the stock room and walked to the front where grandpa was.

"Grandpa where done in the back. I think we will be heading back home now." Yugi told him.

"Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Grandpa asked.

"Sorry grandpa we can't stay. I will eat dinner at home." Yugi told him.

Yugi looked back at Atem who stood behind him, his head to the floor.

"_We can't stay. Atem is not good enough to be in public right now. The stiches in his heart ripped when he told his story, now they have to fix themselves."_ Yugi thought.

"You will visit again wont you?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course. Then next time I'm off on a Friday." Yugi told him.

"Alright. I'll see you later Yugi and bring Atem back as well." Grandpa said.

"I will. Goodbye, grandpa." Yugi said heading for the door.

"Bye." Grandpa said, waving.

They walked out the door and headed to the car. Atem was quiet as he got into the car. Yugi looked over at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be ok?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded.

"I just need my wounds to heal." Atem told him.

Yugi slowly pulled away his hand and started the car and drove off.

"_I'm sorry if I brought back painful memories, Atem."_ Yugi thought.

The drive home was silent.

* * *

><p><p>

That night, after they got home, Atem went straight to his room and locked himself inside.

Yugi sighed and went to the kitchen to to make dinner. As he made dinner, Atem still did not come out of his room. Yugi finished dinner and set his plate down on the kitchen table, but went to check on Atem.

He walked up to his door and knocked.

"Yes?" Atem said from the other side of the door.

"Atem? Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

A click was heard and the door slowly opened, to show Atem. He had his shirt off and his wings where around him tightly. I looked like he had been crying again.

"I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me." Atem said.

"Atem, I have to be worried about you. I don't want my best friend to be like this, all depressed. Atem please smile, I miss you smiling." Yugi told him.

Atem looked at Yugi, he could see that Yugi was really worried about him.

Atem stepped out of his room and stood in front of Yugi. He then pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Atem said.

"There is no need to be sorry. You where hurting and can understand that much. Atem will you come back to being yourself now, just a little bit." Yugi begged.

Atem smiled, which made Yugi smile.

"Of course. I feel better now." Atem said.

"Good. Come into the living room while I eat dinner. You can watch TV." Yugi said.

"Ok." Atem said.

Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and lead him into the living room and sat him on the couch and turned the Tv on. It had the news on, so Atem just decided to watch that. Yugi went to eat his dinner at the table.

Soon something on the news caught Atem's attention, he grabbed the remote and hired the volume.

_'...we interviewed today the priest at this church in Los Angeles, California over in America. He was telling us how that the arch in the church is a gateway to heaven. That if ever and angel could go threw it the angel will be sent back to heaven. That's all for now, back to you.'_ The women speaker said.

Atem sat there in shock, then looked back at Yugi. Yugi seemed to be listening as well to what was said on the Tv.

"Think that's the truth?" Atem asked.

"I-I don't know. I will have to do some research on it to make sure." Yugi said.

"If its true, then I might be able to go back to heaven." Atem said, with a smile.

"Maybe." Yugi said.

Yugi quickly finished his dinner, putting the plate in the sink. He headed to Atem's room.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Atem asked.

"I want to see what I can find on the computer about this arch the priest was talking about." Yugi told him.

Atem nodded. Yugi disappeared into Atem's room. Atem went back to the news.

"_I've found a why to possibly go back. There is still something I need to think of first. Can I really leave the person I must protect? Can I leave Yugi behind?"_ Atem questioned.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: This is probably the longest chapter so far.

Akami: You probably made everyone cry or on the bridge of crying.

Wolf: I cried while typing that part.

Akami: Well to all those who might have cried and like this story so much, the next chapter will be up sometime this weekend.

Wolf: R & R this chapter, please.

Next Chapter: Atem and Yugi find out more about the arch. Plus some other things Atem and Yugi find out.


	7. The Gate of Heaven

Wolf: Here's the next chapter, the beginning is a continuing of the last chapter. Sorry if its not that long. In this chapter Atem and Yugi found out something. Just a heads up, there are a lot of thoughts in this chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 7: The Gate of Heaven

It was past the time Yugi was suppose to go to bed. Atem got up from the chair in the living room and walked to his room. Yugi didn't come out of his room yet, so Atem decided to check on him.

Atem opened the door, he looked over to the computer in the corner of the room across from the door. Atem smile softened as he looked at Yugi, he was asleep at the desk with his head resting on his arms folded on the desk. Atem walked over and picked Yugi up and put him in his arms bridal style. He walked back out to the room and carried Yugi to his room.

He set Yugi down on his bed and tucked him into his bed. Once he was settled in bed, Atem sat on the side of the bed and watched Yugi sleep. Atem wasen't tired right now, he had something on his mind. It was about Heba as well as Yugi.

"_Yugi reminds me so much of Heba. There almost like the same person. Innocent, kind, caring, and he always was looking out for other people. All of those were traits of Heba. All though Heba was more of the aggressive type and could stand up from himself, sometimes. Yugi's a little different, he doesn't like violence. He tries to stand up for himself and others, but he always get's hurt doing so."_ Atem thought.

Atem looked down at Yugi as he sleep peacefully. Atem moved his hand and cupped Yugi's cheek. Atem smiled as Yugi leaned into the touch.

"_Yugi had shown me a reason to live in the world again. I might not be here that much longer, but at least I get to be with Yugi for a little bit longer. If the arch that leads back to heaven is real, I might have to go back. The problem is, will I be able to say goodbye?"_ Atem thought, sadly.

Atem felt something towards Yugi, just like him and Heba. He always felt he had a connection to Heba. He always felt he had a connection to Heba, he has that same felling now with Yugi.

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi on the forehead. When he realized what he just did he quickly removed his hand from Yugi's cheek and stood up.

"Why did I just do that?" Atem whispered, to himself.

Atem headed to the door, but stopped. His had on the door handle.

"Am I in love with him?" Atem wondered.

Atem turned back around to look at Yugi still sleeping soundly.

"_I think so. If the Gods hear about this they will force me back for sure. If the leader of the underworld found out he would send a lot more then just one Angel Hunter to get rid of me."_ Atem mentally sighed, "_Besides, Yugi probably wouldn't feel the same way about me anyway."_ Atem thought.

Atem left the room and headed for his own. When he entered he saw that the computer was sill on. He walked over and sat in the desk chair. He saw that a page was up about the arch.

Yugi hasn't shown Atem yet how to work the computer, so he didn't touch anything. He read the page that was on the screen.

'In Los Angeles, California there is a arch, "The Gate Of Heaven" as people call it. The spiritual aura around the arch had people believe that is helps fallen angels get back to heaven. Eight years ago the newest priest had some one come in to confirm this. The spiritual said that there is so much holy pressure coming from the arch that I was some kind of Gate that lead to Heaven. This gave the arch its name.'

That was all Atem got to read until the page ended. He wanted to read more, but he didn't know what button to press. He just didn't touch anything.

Atem got up from the chair, walking to the bed. Atem laid on the bed and he closed his eyes, waiting to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

In the morning, Yugi was awake before Aetm. When Yugi opened his eyes he saw that he was in his room, instead of sitting in the desk chair.

"How did I get into my room?" Yugi asked himself.

He sat up and rubbed his hand threw this hair.

"_I guess Atem brought me to my room last night."_ Yugi guessed.

He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He made a egg omelet and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Soon Atem walked in, his wings dragging on the floor and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Yugi greeted.

"Well I went to sleep a little later then you did." Atem said.

"Did you put me in my room last night?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. Its vary uncomfortable to sleep at a desk. I know what its like." Atem said.

"Well thanks for doing that." Yugi thanked.

"Your welcome. I also left the computer on, since I didn't know how to turn if off. I also read the page you had up as well." Atem told him.

"Did you read the whole thing?" Yugi asked.

"No. I didn't know who to go down, so I got to the bottom and stopped." Atem said.

"Well I didn't get to read the whole thing yet because I fell asleep." Yugi said.

"How about after your done eating we could read more about the Gate." Atem said.

"Sounds good." Yugi said.

Atem walked off and back into his room. Yugi continued to eat at the table. Soon he finished, putting the dish in the sink and walked to Atem's room. Atem sat at the desk chair waiting for Yugi.

Atem got up and let Yugi sit. Yugi moved the mouse around till the screen lit back up and he scrolled down the page to read more.

Yugi read aloud,

"The Gate of Heaven is also know for healing the living. Also curing some diseases of people, but nothing really major. There are only a few that are allowed to walk threw the arch, but they usually keep the arch off limits to sum. They give tours for tourist who have heard of the arch, but they are only allowed to walk past and take pictures. There is also a myth that the Gods can even walk threw the arch. They mostly do it to keep a better watch over the Earth."

When Yugi go to the end of the page he turned to Atem who was standing next to him.

"So what do you think?" Yugi asked, wanting Atem's opinion.

"It seems that this 'Gate of Heaven' is real enough. I might be able to go back." Atem said.

"_But can I leave you, Yugi?"_ Atem questioned.

"Maybe. Do you want to got to America to see if the Gate can take you back?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I want to try." Atem answered.

"Alright. When should we leave for America?" Yugi wondered.

They thought for a moment.

"How about next weekend?" Atem suggested.

"That could work. It would give me a week to get ready for things." Yugi agreed.

"Its settled then for next week." Atem said.

"Yep, but right now I have to get ready for work today." Yugi said, standing up.

"Ok. I might just stay home today." Atem told him.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yea." Atem answered.

Yugi nodded and walked out of the room.

Soon Yugi was ready and went off to work. Atem watched TV as Yugi left.

"_Now that I've found a way to get to heaven safely. I'm happy to go back, to see my friends and family again. The only problem is...should I choose what right or what my heart says what's right? What's right is to go back to heaven, but my heart says to stay behind and be with Yugi."_ Atem thought.

* * *

><p><p>

As Yugi was at work all he could think for was when Atem would go back. He already told his boss he would be going on a small vacation to America next weekend, his boss was ok with it.

Yugi started his break, but he stood at Atem's exhibit and just looked around.

"_When I stand here its unbelievable that I actually know the ex-king better then anyone else, even the best Egyptologist's. He's here on Earth and live with me none the less, but he has to leave. I don't know if I will be ok once he leaves, I've gotten so use to him being around. I've found myself more attached to him compared to how I was in the beginning."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi walked around until he found the Millennium Puzzle and stood in front of it.

"_I think I have fallen in love with him. I can't be with him thought. He seems so egger to go back he doesn't want to stay here with me. He wants to be with family and friends, not with a worthless person like me who can't even stand up for himself all the time."_ Yugi thought.

A tear slipped down Yugi's cheek, he didn't even realize he was crying. He wiped it away and walked out of the exhibit. He walked to Burger World and got lunch. After he was done he went back to work.

* * *

><p><p>

Yugi came home to find Atem sleep on the couch. His wings hung off the couch, one on the floor and the other over the back of the couch. The movie _'Edward Scissorhands'_ was on TV. Yugi shook his head, but left Atem alone as he went to made dinner for himself.

Atem woke up to the smell for something good. He opened his eyes to see he was still on the couch, the movie was almost over. Atem sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see Yugi eating Chicken Parmesan. He was watching the movie while sitting at the table, eating.

"Well someone decides to wake up." Yugi joked.

Atem only laughed, still a little sleepy.

"Vary funny. I'm still a little tired, I might just go to bed early tonight." Atem said.

"That's fine." Yugi said.

Atem stood up from the couch ant walked to his room.

"Goodnight." Atem said.

"Goodnight, Atem." Yugi said.

Atem then walked off.

Yugi finished his dinner while watching the end of the movie. He put the plate in the sink and turned off the TV as the movie ended. Yugi headed to bed.

As Yugi laid in bed the only thing that he had been thinking of, was Atem and what he was thinking of earlier today.

"_Atem, I've realized I'm in love with you. I love a fallen angel." _Yugi thought.

With that final thought, Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Yes I know that this chapter is not that long, but I wanted to show that Atem and Yugi do have feelings for each other. They just don't realize any of it because of how they act to help each other. Anyway R &R and wait for the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Atem and Yugi head to America.


	8. Going To America

Wolf: Ok now this is just Yugi and Atem going to America and they have a little fun.

Akami: Fun, huh?

Wolf: Not THAT kind of fun!

Akami: Sorry you should word it a better way.

Wolf: (Sweet drop) I keep that in mind Akami.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 8: Going To America

-Next Weekend-

Yugi and Atem were getting ready to head to America. Yugi was packing some things, Atem helped a little. Yugi told Atem he would do it himself, but Atem would not allow it. Yugi had everything laid out on his bed and was about to put it away into his suitcase. Atem helped putting the things way by handing the items to Yugi.

As they packed, Atem handing Yugi one of his shirts, but when Yugi went to grab it there hands touched for a split second. They quickly pulled away and they both blushed bright red.

Atem cleared his throat.

"So Yugi are we going to fly all the way to LA?" Atem asked.

"No. We are going to San Diego first. Then we drive to LA with a car I already have rented over there. That is suppose to be the plan." Yugi told him.

"You have everything planed, don't you?" Atem laughed.

Yugi laughed as well.

"I guess so. I always like to think a little head." Yugi said.

"_The only thing I'm not planed for is when you leave, Atem"_ Yugi thought, sadly.

They continued to pack and then they where ready to leave.

"Lets get going. Are plane leaves in 25 minutes. It takes 10 minutes to get to the airport." Yugi said.

"Ok. Lets go." Atem said.

Yugi nodded.

Yugi grabbed his suitcase and they headed for the door. They walked into the lobby to head to the car, but was greeted by Stephenie.

"Hello, Yugi. Atem." Stephenie greeted.

"Hi Stephenie." Atem and Yugi greeted back.

"You off to somewhere?" She asked.

"Yea, we are going on a little vacation to America." Yugi answered.

"Why America?" Stephenie wondered.

"I told Yugi I have never been their before so he said he would take me." Atem told her.

"Well that's vary nice of you Yugi." Stephenie said.

"Yes. Sorry Stephenie we have to get going or we will miss our flight." Yugi told her.

"Oh, yes. Go. Have fun." Stephenie said.

"Alright. Goodbye Stephenie." Atem said.

"Bye you two." She said.

Yugi and Atem got to the car, put the suitcase into the back seat and drove off to the airport.

* * *

><p><p>

-Domino Airport-

Yugi and Atem got to the airport 10 minutes before the flight would take off. So they sat and waited until their flight was called.

"Have you ever been to America, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"No, but my grandpa usually goes to visit his friend in Nevada. He never took me, I never wanted to go." Yugi told him.

Then an announcement came over the intercom.

_'Flight 152 to San Diego, California is now boarding at Gate 2. Repeat: flight 152 to San Diego, California is now boarding at Gate 2. Thank you.'_

"Well that's us." Yugi said, standing up.

"Lets get going." Atem said.

They headed to Gate 2 and got on the plane. Once they found their seats, Yugi sat by the window while Atem sat in the isle sat. The flight then took off. Atem looked over at Yugi.

"How long will it take to get to California?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked away form the window at Atem.

"About 6 hours I think." Yugi told him.

"That's long." Atem said.

"When you sleep it doesn't seem that long." Yugi said.

Atem nodded and Yugi looked back out the window.

* * *

><p><p>

Two hours after the plane took off, Yugi had fallen asleep. Atem was awake, thinking.

"_In the next couple of day I'll be back. Yugi seems determined to get me home, does he want me to leave that bad? Does Yugi not want me here?"_ Atem questioned.

Atem looked over at Yugi still asleep. Atem placed his hand over top of Yugi's that was resting on the arm rest.

"_Yugi. I love you, but it seems like you don't want me here. You're helping me get back to heaven, you are so kind to help me. At first I wanted to go back as soon as I could, but I have grown attached to you Yugi. I don't know if I should tell you I love you. I fear your rejection, just like I did with Heba. I feared his rejection as well. I loved Heba back then and I always will. Now I have fallen in love again, with you Yugi. I want to keep loving you Yugi and protecting you. I wasn't able to protect Heba back then. I don't want to do something like that to you, Yugi. I must protect you Yugi, because I know what its like to lose a loved one."_ Atem thought.

Atem brought Yugi's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it, then set it back down on the arm rest.

"_You protect me, Yugi. I protect you in return, ten fold. We look out for each other."_ Atem thought.

* * *

><p><p>

-4 Hours Later-

The plane had landed. Atem had to wake Yugi up. Once off the plane Yugi got his suitcase, then they headed for the exit.

"So where is the rental car place?" Atem asked.

"Its right here at the airport. We just have to get the keys from the rental guy and we are good to go." Yugi told him.

"Well lead the way." Atem said.

Yugi nodded and started to head to the rental car lace. They got there, got the car, and headed to final a little hotel. Yugi thought that they would stay the night at San Diego then head to LA the next day. Yugi wanted to spend time with Atem a little longer before he left.

They found a hotel and checked into a room. They got a small room with 2 queen sized beds. Yugi liked it and flopped down on one of the beds. Atem set the suitcase down on the dresser next to the TV and looked over at Yugi.

"So want to sight see while we are here for the day?" Atem suggested.

Yugi sat up on his elbows to look at Atem.

"I think that a great idea." Yugi said.

"Well lets go." Atem said.

Atem walked out of the hotel room, with Yugi behind him. They got it in the car and drove around the town a little. They saw the San Diego Chargers football stadium.(A/N: I don't own the Chargers. If I did then I would be a rich bi**h)

"What's football, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Its a popular sport over here in America that everyone usually loves. They show it in Japan now and then. Plus my friend Joey watches it all the time. I never understood it so I don't know much about it or how to really play it." Yugi explained.

Atem nodded and they continued to drive around and see the town. They soon spotted a little cafe to eat dinner. After dinner it was already dark out and the city was beautiful with all the lights.

"Hey, Atem? Want to have some fun while we're here?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Go to a club or something. Have some fun, have a drink or two." Yugi told him.

"Yugi that doesn't sound like you." Atem said, with sarcasm.

"It wouldn't be that bad of a club. Plus I can be wild went I want to. My friends use to take me to clubs ever now and then on the weekends in the summer." Yugi said.

"Well if you want to have fun, lets go." Atem said.

Yugi smiled and started to look for a club that was clean enough for Yugi to go into. Yugi never like the dirty clubs. Finally they found a club called 'Dynamite!' It was a normal club that didn't allow smoking in the club and didn't have anything bad.

Yugi parked the car and they headed inside. It as a normal dance club with a bar and a dance floor, it was good enough for Yugi. They found a table and sat down, Yugi went to the bar and ordered a Martini. They just sat there and talked over the loud music.

"To think, you dinking." Atem joked.

"I don't drink that much. I usually have somewhere between 2 to 4 drinks if I want. I usually stop at 4, but when I have to drive I only have about 2." Yugi explained.

"Vary reasonable." Atem said.

Yugi took another sip of his drink.

"Did you ever get drunk before?" Atem asked.

"Once." Yugi answered.

"When?" Atem wondered, shocked at the Yugi's answer.

"I was at a party once with Jiko, who forced me to drink. Well it was more like a dare. Jiko and his friends dared me to drink till I passed out. I did and had a hangover in the morning." Yugi explained,

"He did that to you?" Atem said, angry.

"It was for fun. I didn't mind doing it." Yugi said.

"From the sound of it you didn't want to do it. It sounds like if you didn't do it Jiko would have done something." Atem said.

Yugi opened his mouth to protest about that, but quickly closed it and looked down at his lap. Yugi stayed silent, and Atem was shocked.

"I wont say no, but he did threaten me. He was drunk, so I was use to it." Yugi said.

Atem looked angry.

"Yugi I don't like the sound of that. You shouldn't be forced into something." Atem said.

Yugi looked away.

"I do anything for someone I love, even if I'm forced into it." Yugi said, quietly.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand from his lap, making Yugi look up at him.

"Yugi, you shouldn't say that. You are a living, breathing, human being; you have you own opinion that you need to voice out. You shouldn't be forced into anything. If Jiko would have really loved you he would have never did that, drunk or not. I would never do that to you Yugi and I wouldn't let anyone do that to you." Atem told him.

Yugi looked at Atem with shock. Without thinking, Yugi pulled his hand out of Atem's and walked away quickly without looking back.

Atem watched Yugi walk away in the crowed. Atem put his head in his hands.

"I'm so stupid." Atem exclaimed.

He was banging his head off his hands.

"I shouldn't have said stuff like that. I probably freaked him out. Some guardian I am." Atem said.

Atem only sat there in silence, waiting for Yugi to come back. If he comes back. Atem got up and headed to the dance floor, to find Yugi.

Yugi had gone threw the dancing crowd and found his way to the bathroom. No one was in the bathroom so Yugi stood at the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why did Atem say stuff like that?" Yugi said, softly.

"_Is he just being a friend and looking out for me."_ Yugi realized.

Yugi sighed.

"I should go apologize for just walking off like that." Yugi said.

Yugi left the bathroom and headed back to the table. Yugi was walking across the dance floor, but was then grabbed by the arm. Yugi freaked, but then heard his name.

"Yugi. There you are." A vary familiar voice said.

Yugi looked up to see Atem holding his arm.

"Atem." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi, where did you run off to? I was worried." Atem said.

"I went to the bathroom to think. I'm sorry that I walked off like that. I know you are looking out for me and only trying to make me feel better about myself." Yugi said.

"You don't have to apologize to me Yugi I understand." Atem said.

The loud music that was playing soon died down and a slow song started. Atem looked around at the people started to dance. Atem looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Not to be weird or anything, but you want to dance? Just this once?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked surprised, but smiled.

"Sure. I don't see the harm in it." Yugi said.

Nervously, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi also wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Both where blushing like bad at how they were right now.

"Just so you know I'm not that well of a dancer. I have two left feet." Yugi told him.

"That's ok I'm not a good dancer either." Atem said.

Soon they started to sway to the song.

"_I like it like this, in his arms."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi was comfy in Atem's arms. Yugi laid his head on Atem's shoulder. Atem was surprised, but he smiled and continued to dance.

"_I like this. It feels like he belongs in my arms."_ Atem thought.

The blushes they had started to fade and Atem pulled Yugi closer to him. Yugi didn't even notice so he didn't mind. Soon the song ended and they stopped dancing. Yugi lifted his head off Atem's shoulder and they slowly undid their arms around each other. They then walked back to the table.

"You did ok with that dance." Atem said, sitting down.

"I must have not thought about it." Yugi said, sitting as well.

They stayed at the club a little longer, but when Yugi finished his second drink they left. They got in the car and headed back to the hotel.

"Well I had fun tonight." Yugi said.

"Me too. It was nice to look around the city today." Atem said.

"Yea. Looking around a new place is always fun." Yugi said.

"I agree." Atem agreed.

They got to the hotel and Yugi parked in the back parking lot of the hotel. They headed to the door, but realized he forgot the hotel key card in the car. Without it, they couldn't get in.

"I forgot the key card in the car. I'll be back." Yugi said.

"Ok. I'll wait here." Atem told him.

Yugi walked back to the car, leaving Atem to wait. The bushes rattled not far from him, but paid not attention.

"Atem." Someone hissed.

This got Atem to look around him.

"Who's there?" Atem asked.

The bushes rattled again, making Atem look over at them. A shadow jumped from the bush and landed in front of him. Atem stepped back as he came face to face with, Arrow.

"Remember me?" Arrow asked.

"Arrow." Atem growled.

"So glad you remember me. This time is different, I'm not alone." Arrow said, smiling.

A shadow flew over head and landed next to Arrow. Atem was surprised to find a girl. She was in all black from head to toe. She had black wings that dragged on the ground a little behind her. She had white hair that went past here shoulders and piercing yellow eyes. Her pale skin looked white as a ghost in the moon light. She was a little taller then Arrow was.

"Atem, I would like you to meet Tiger." Arrow said.

"A Dark Hunter." Atem gasped.

"Vary good. You know about us." Tiger said.

"Y-Yes." Atem stuttered, stepping back in fear.

Dark Hunter where a different type of Angel Hunter. They where suppose to be vary skilled fighters, pulse their wings gave them an advantage at night.

Tiger smirked and Arrow patted her shoulder.

"He's all yours. Have fun." Arrow told her.

"I'll have a lot of fun with this one." Tiger said, smirking again.

Arrow disappeared in black smoke. Tiger turned her full attention to Atem.

"Let's get this over with." Tiger said, cracking her knuckles.

"I wont go down that easy Tiger." Atem said.

"Oh, well then, I get to play first. How fun." Tiger said.

Atem then saw that her finger nails where actually claws.

"_How can I get out of this? I have to go to Yugi to protect him if she finds out about him."_ Atem thought.

Atem turned to run, but Tiger quickly was in front of him.

"I'm not that easy to run away from." Tiger said.

Atem's eyes widened.

Tiger slashed her claws in front of him, but he turned to run again. Tiger got her claws on Atem's back. Leaving 5 large claw marks on the back of his clothes. Atem let his wings out from the hole that was now on the back of his shirt. He turned to look at Tiger with anger.

"Atem?" A similar, innocent, voice said.

Atem's eyes widened and looked behind Tiger to see Yugi looking at them. Tiger looked back as well.

"Yugi." Atem whispered.

Tiger smiled and looked back at Atem.

"So, you're more then just a fallen, huh?" Tiger said.

"Shut up. Leave him out of this." Atem growled.

"What if I don't?" Tiger asked.

"You'll answer to me." Atem hissed.

"All the more to play with you then." Tiger laughed.

Tiger turned to Yugi. Atem quickly flew in front of Yugi to protect him.

"Yugi, run. Get out of here." Atem ordered over his shoulder.

"No I'm not leaving you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Atem said.

"And I don't want you hurt protecting me." Yugi said.

"Your safety is more important to me then my own. I must protect you , Yugi." Atem told him.

Tiger laughed, making Yugi and Atem look at her.

"Aw, look at this. An angel and the living, its so sweet. It makes me sick." Tiger spat.

"Tiger your battle is with me, not him." Atem said.

"Of course, but I want to toy with you." Tiger said.

She was so quick that she disappeared, reappearing behind Yugi. He raised her hand, claws sharp.

"No!" Atem yelled.

Atem pushed Yugi out of the way and tackled Tiger. Atem flew up taking Tiger with him. Atem flew up high enough above the room of the hotel. Yugi yelled Atem's name, but Atem didn't listen. Atem had Tiger in his grip, he had her by her wings. Then she punched him in the face making him let go.

"I underestimated your protection." Tiger said.

"I'm his guardian, I must protect him." Atem said.

"Does he know that?" Tiger asked.

"No." Atem growled.

"Why keep it secret then?" Tiger wondered.

"That's none of you concern. I have my reasons for protecting him." Atem said,

"You love him." Tiger said.

Atem remind silent.

"From your silence, I take it as a yes." Tiger giggled.

"Enough!" Atem yelled.

Atem dove at Tiger, making them spin in the air. Atem was punching Tiger. Tiger grabbed Atem's hand and punched back. Atem rubbed his check and flew at her again. He tried to round kick her head, but she dodged it and went under his leg and kicked him in the back of the head. Atem quickly flew behind her, she didn't even know where he went. He grabbed her wings and threw her. She quickly stopped herself and dove back at Atem. He managed to get behind him and grab his left wing.

"This should ground you for a bit." Tiger said.

She rammed her elbow into Atem's wing. There was a crack and Atem screamed in pain. Tiger let go of Atem's wing and he fell to the ground. Yugi watched in horror as Atem fell.

"Atem!" Yugi yelled.

Atem landed in the bushes with a thud.

"Atem?" Yugi said, running to Atem's side.

Atem groaned and opened his eyes to meet Yugi's, but quickly grimaced him pain.

"Yugi." Atem said, quietly.

"Come on we need to get you inside." Yugi said.

Yugi helped Atem up and wrapped his arm around Atem's left side, placing Atem's arm over his shoulders. With Yugi's help, they quickly go inside and into the hotel room with out anyone seeing them.

For Tiger, she way still flying in the air. She was looking down at Atem and Yugi. She watched at Yugi took Atem inside the hotel.

"Damn. He got away. Next time he wont be so lucky." Tiger said.

Tiger then flew off, back to find Arrow.

* * *

><p><p>

-In a alleyway in downtown San Diego-

Arrow leaned again the brick wall of an abandoned apartment building. He was waiting for Tiger to come back with some good news.

"Where the hell is she?" Arrow said.

Just then Tiger landed in front of him.

"Waiting for me?" Tiger asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes! What the hell was taking you so long!" Arrow asked, yelling at her.

"Don't yell at me, asshole! He was putting up a fight!" Tiger yelled back.

"Well did you get rid of him or not?" Arrow asked.

"No. They only think I could do was break his left wing. Then he got away. He should be grounded for a while." Tiger told him.

Arrow smiled.

"That's good." Arrow said.

"Should we go back to the master?" Tiger asked.

"No. We can't go back until are job is complete. Plus the master would have my head if he found out I came back empty handed again." Arrow said.

"Well with him grounded we will have an advantage over him." Tiger said, smiling.

"Yes, but we will wait till they arrive in LA. Then we strike." Arrow said.

"Sounds good." Tiger said.

They both laughed.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: There was your little action scene in this one.

Akami: Thank you. I wanted some excitement.

Wolf: Well there it is.

Akami: Now I will stop bugging you.

Wolf: Good. R & R guys

Next Chapter: Atem takes Yugi threw his memories. (you'll see what I mean.)


	9. Looking Into The Past

Wolf: I love this chapter, this chapter is another one of my favorites in this story. I had help with this chapter, I give credit to DreamixAngel for helping out so much. She will also help me out with the rest of this story. So thank her as well with this chapter.

Akami: Will you just start the chapter now?

Wolf: Ok Akami keep your pants on.

* * *

><p>"Blah" -Talk<br>_"Blah"_ - Thought  
>'Blah' – Talk in Memories<p>

Chapter 9: Looking Into The Past

Yugi laid Atem down on the bed, his wings hanging off the sides and sat down on Atem's left side.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. She got my left wing pretty good though. I think she broke it." Atem said.

"Want me to see?" Yugi offered.

"Yes. There are some parts of my wing that I can't reach. Just start from the end and go inward."

Yugi reached for Atem's wing and ran his hand through his feathers. The feathers were soft to the touch and the other parts were fuzzy.

"Your wings are so soft, Atem." Yugi commented.

"Thanks. That's what I thought when I first touched them." Atem replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I found them so comfy that I always sleep with them around me."

"I bet that felt nice."

Atem smiled. He brought up his right wing and wrapped it around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi smiled at this and played with the feathers on the wing. Yugi thought he was wrapped up in a fluffy cloud, whatever a cloud really felt like, but all he knew was that it was soft.

Yugi then went back to Atem's broken wing and ran his hand down it. He got to about the middle of the wing when Atem pulled his wing away, hissing.

"I think if you went a couple more inches it would have hurt more." Atem said.

"You going to be ok?" Yugi asked.

"It shouldn't take me long to heal. I might not be able to fly for a while. All in all, I'm fine."

"Would you be able to fold it behind you?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"Well considering that my clothes are pretty much torn apart, I wouldn't know until I try." Atem replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something else to wear. Right now sit up and give it a try."

Atem sat up, folding his right wing. He slowly stared to fold his left, when he lifted it up it drooped a little bit at the end. He started folding it, but when he got to the middle and grimaced in pain, he quickly unfolded it.

"No. I can't fully fold it. The only thing I can do is wrap it around me." Atem told him.

"That's okay. As long as you're okay, that is all that matters." Yugi said.

"And as long as you're still alive, that is what counts."

Atem reached over and cupped Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled, reached up and placed his hand on top of Atem's. He pulled Atem's hand off his cheek and held it in his lap.

"Atem? Who was that girl who attacked you? Why did she have black wings?" Yugi asked him.

Atem pulled his hand out of Yugi's and sighed.

"She is a Dark Hunter." Atem answered.

"Dark Hunter?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes. They are another type of Angel Hunters. They are better fighters than the originals. Their master decides if they are worthy enough for the black wings. Plus their wings give them an advantage. With their wings being black you would not see them in the night sky and that's why they attack at night." Atem explained.

"They sound dangerous."

"They are. I wasn't able to beat the Dark Hunter that was after me, but instead she grounded an angel for a while."

"Don't worry, you'll bounce right back. I can tell."

"Too bad I didn't bounce back when I battled Zorc." Atem said sadly.

"Well, they say in books that your wounds were pretty bad." Yugi informed him.

Atem looked away from him.

"You don't know the whole story." Atem said.

"What?" Yugi asked, not fully hearing him.

Atem shock his head.

"It's nothing to concern yourself about. I need my rest, I'm going to bed." Atem said, laying down.

"You're right." Yugi said, standing up from the bed.

_"What did he mean? Was there more than just his wounds that killed him?"_ Yugi thought.

Yugi wanted to know what Atem was talking about, but didn't want to push him into anything that would bring back bad memories.

"Night." Yugi said.

"Goodnight." Atem said.

Atem closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Yugi looked down at him and smiled.

_"He looks cute when he sleeps."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi place his hand on Atem's forehead and moved a bang away from his eyes. He kept his hand resting on Atem's cheek. He removed his hand and walked to the other bed, lay down and closed his eyes.

_"I wonder if there is more to Atem's death. Most importantly, why is he so protective of me? Why does he want me to stay out of harm's way?"_ Yugi thought.

He fell asleep with that thought in his head, but Atem had other plans.

~~~ Yugi's Dream ~~~

Yugi was standing in the desert and it looked like he was in Egypt. He looked around to see no one.

"Yugi?" A similar baritone voice asked.

Yugi turned around to be face to face with Atem. He looked different, he looked like royalty. He was wearing a tan sleeveless shirt and a tan kilt with a blue cloth around his waist in front of the kilt. A blue cape hung around his shoulders. A crown with the eye of Ra was placed on his forehead. Plus he had gold bands on his arms and legs and gold ankh earrings were in his ears.

"Atem? Is that really you?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Who else?" Atem joked, giggling a little.

"You're different." Yugi pointed out.

"I'm only dressed different. I'm still the same Atem you know."

"Am I dreaming this?" Yugi asked, mostly to himself.

"In a way, but you seem to have gotten into my own dreams. Into my mind in some way." Atem said.

"But how?"

"That I am not sure of, but what I do know is that you want questions answered."

"How did you know?"

"I could see it on your face. You have questions that you didn't have the answers for."

Yugi looked away. Atem probably knew what he was wondering about.

"I am protective of you for a reason, Yugi. And you wonder why and I can tell you want to find out. I don't want to tell you because it's hard to explain so

I will have to show you. Yugi, I know that you have come into my mind to look for answers. I will give you those answers." Atem said.

"How will you show me?" Yugi asked.

"By taking you through some of my memories. Hopefully you will have your questions answered at the end of tonight."

Yugi was surprised.

"Just take my hand and we can start." Atem said, holding his hand out to Yugi.

Yugi reached out and place his hand in Atem's. Atem claps his fingers around Yugi's hand and then the scenery started to change.

When it cleared they were standing in what looked like an old Egyptian market place.

"Atem, where are we?" Yugi asked, looking around.

"The market place. Just outside the palace walls. We're 5,000 years in the past." Atem said.

Yugi reached out his hand to touch a fruit, but his hand went right through it. Yugi yelped and jumped back, crashing into Atem.

"This is a memory, Yugi. You don't exist, we are like ghosts here." Atem told him.

"Oh. I should have figured." Yugi sighed.

Atem giggled.

"Atem? What is this memory?" Yugi asked.

"If I can remember, this is the day I meet Heba." Atem said with a small smile.

Yugi looked in front to watch the scene.

He saw a small cloaked figure walking by the people, fitting in like everyone else. The figure stopped in front of a fruit seller. Yugi then saw a boy that

looked like him, but was very tan like everyone else. The young boy attended to cloaked figure.

'Can I help you?' The boy asked.

'Yes. I just want a small basket of apples.' The figure said.

The boy bent down and picked up a basket of apples and gave the basket to the figure.

'Here you go. That would be 2 silver coins.' The boy told him.

The figure went into his pocket and took out a small bag and gave the boy 2 gold coins.

'I don't have any silver, but I have gold. That should pay for it.' The figure said, picking up the basket.

The boy was surprised that he held gold coins.

'Y-Yes. This should be enough. T-Thank you for your business.' The boy said.

'By the way, why is a young boy like you working by yourself in the market?'

'Oh. My grandfather went out and he wanted me to take over for a little bit today.' The boy explained.

'That is nice of you.' The figure said.

'What about you though? What are you doing out by yourself? You're young to be out by yourself aren't you?'

'If you must know, I came to get away from royal life for a little bit.'

'Royal life?' The boy repeated.

The figure looked around, then turned to the boy leaning in a little bit.

'Can you keep a secret?' The figure asked.

'Of course.' The boy promised.

'I snuck out of the palace today to see what life was like outside the palace. My father always tries to keep me locked up in my room sometimes.' The

figure told the boy.

The boy's eyes widened in shock.

'Prince Atem?' The boy whispered.

'The one and only.' Little Atem said.

'My prince-'

'Please. You can call me Atem. I get enough of it at the palace. It would be nice if someone just called me by just my name.'

'Ok. Atem, I'm Heba.'

'Glad to meet you.' Little Atem greeted.

'Is it okay for me to be friends with you?' Heba asked.

'Of course, but no one can really find out. I will make sure that our new friendship will last.'

Heba smiled.

Just then, guards went running by.

'Oh no. That's my queue to go.' Little Atem said.

'Do you have to go?' Heba whined.

'Yes. Sorry, but my father is looking for me if he had the guards running about looking for me.'

'Do you promise to come back?'

Little Atem smiled.

'Of course.' Little Atem promised.

'Goodbye, Atem.' Heba greeted.

'Goodbye, Heba.'

He picked up the basket of apples and ran to the palace.

Yugi and Atem stood there.

"Atem, how old were you?" Yugi asked.

"About 10 years old. Heba was probably 9, he was a year younger than I was. I always snuck out of the palace to get away to clear my head of things."

Atem told him.

"Heba seems nice."

"He was." Atem said with a smile.

"Well, do you have more to show me?"

"Yes."

Atem took Yugi's hand and the scene changed. When the scene stopped changing, Yugi saw that they were at the market again. It seemed to be almost night time with the sun setting, with some of the markets closing.

Yugi looked around and finally spotted Heba, he was putting fruit away inside the house. He looked a little older then before. Then Yugi spotted the cloaked figure walking towards Heba. Heba looked over to see the figure coming his way and smiled.

"What's this memory?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed.

"I was about 17 or 18 here. This was the day my father died. I was out to see Heba again. While I was out my dad was laying in bed dying." Atem told him.

Yugi could hear the sadness in Atem's voice, but Yugi said nothing and watched the scene in front of him.

'Of what do I have the honour of my best friend, Prince Atem, visiting me at this hour?' Heba asked with sarcasm, giggling.

Prince Atem laughed.

'Can I not visit my friend? I'm hurt, Heba.' Atem joked.

Heba slapped him playfully on the arm.

'Oh stop it. Seriously, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the palace with the Pharaoh?' Heba asked.

Prince Atem sighed.

'Yes, I know, but he had gotten so sick that they don't want me to see him. They don't really know what's wrong with him, but they think that if I go near him I might catch it.'

'That is too bad. I'm sorry, Atem.' Heba said.

'It's okay. Think you could help clear my mind?'

'Sure. Come on inside.' Heba waved him in.

Prince Atem followed him and sat at the little table in one room that was the living room. He pulled his hood down showing off his hair and the crown that sat on his head.

Yugi and Atem followed them.

'Where is your grandfather?' Atem asked.

'Upstairs. He has not been well lately, but it's not that serious.' Heba told him.

'Oh. Well, since I'm here, can I have a piece of Heba's famous apple pie? Might help clear my mind.'

Heba blushed.

'It's not that famous.' Heba said.

'To me it is. So can I have some?' Atem asked, smirking.

'I don't see why not. My treat.' Heba said heading to the small kitchen.

Prince Atem smiled. Heba laid the pie in front of him and Atem took a bite.

'You're too sweet, you know that, right?' Atem said.

'You tell me that all the time.' Heba said, smiling.

Prince Atem continued to eat the piece of pie.

'Good as always Heba.' Atem said, finishing.

'Thank you.' Heba said.

Atem stood up.

'I should get back.' Atem said.

'So soon?' Heba asked.

'Yes. I'm sorry, but the priests are keeping a constant eye on me now.'

Atem walked to the door, Heba following him. Atem put his hood back up and turned to Heba.

'Thanks Heba. You always help me out.' Atem told him.

'I'm glad.' Heba said.

Heba hugged Atem and he hugged back. Soon they both heard racket coming from the palace. Atem pulled away from the hug and looked at the palace.

'Atem, what's going on?' Heba asked.

'I don't know, but I'm finding out.' Atem said, running to the palace.

'Atem wait, I'm coming with you!' Heba yelled after him.

Yugi and Atem followed them as well.

Soon they reached the gate and they were met with 6 guards who were just heading out to find him.

'Prince? We're glad we found you.' The first guard said.

'What's going on?' Atem asked.

The guards looked at each other.

'It's about the Pharaoh.' Another guard said.

'My father?' Atem breathed.

'Yes. I'm sorry my prince, but I'm afraid that the Pharaoh... is dead.' The first guard said.

Heba and Atem's eyes widened. Atem looked at the ground, tears already filled his eyes.

'My Prince-' Heba started, reaching out to him.

'No, Heba.' Atem whispered.

Heba put his hand down. Atem looked behind him, over his shoulder, to look at Heba with teary eyes.

'Heba, please, just go home.' Atem ordered.

'But-'

'No buts Heba. Please, just go.'

Heba looked down.

'Yes, sir.' Heba said.

Heba quickly bowed and turned around to walk back home.

'I'm sorry, Heba.' Atem whispered.

Prince Atem was lead into the palace by the guards.

Yugi looked at Atem.

"What happened afterwards, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Two days later we had a funeral for my father. After that, I had to get crowned as Pharaoh. All the priests started to plan for it." Atem told him.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and the scene quickly changed. It looked like they were on a balcony at the palace that looked out to the village. Yugi looked over the edge of the balcony to see a bunch of people all gathering together.

Yugi looked back at Atem.

"Atem? Why are all those people gathering down there?" Yugi asked.

"They are here to greet their new Pharaoh." Atem told him.

Yugi looked down at all the people, then he spotted Heba standing more towards the front.

"Where are you?" Yugi asked Atem.

"I was in the throne room getting crowned. I should be coming right now." Atem replied.

Yugi looked back to the curtains of the balcony. Soon a crowned Pharaoh Atem stepped out from the curtains. He wore a crown on his head that covered his hair, a cobra part of the front. (A/N: Kind of like King Tut's crown.)

Pharaoh Atem walked to the end of the balcony and looked out to the sea of people that were cheering. Then he saw him, Heba, looking up at the new Pharaoh. His best friend in the whole world was a king. Their eyes seemed to meet for a moment, but then they looked away.

Pharaoh Atem lifted his hand and everyone became quiet and bowed. Row after row of people fell to their knees, faces to the dirt, at the sight of their new Pharaoh. The Pharaoh dropped his hand and the people stood up.

'My people!' Pharaoh Atem started, his voice boomed out to the people and everyone looked up at him.

'As your new Pharaoh, I make a promise to all of you, that no matter what, I will protect you all from whatever evil may come to Egypt. I will try to follow in my father's footsteps, possibly even better than him.' Pharaoh Atem said.

Soon everyone cheered and Pharaoh Atem smiled and then left the balcony.

Yugi looked down at the people who were starting to leave, but Yugi saw one person that still stood there looking up at the balcony: Heba. Yugi saw Heba sigh then walk off slowly. Yugi felt sorry for Heba. To realize your best friend is now the ruler of your country and now would not be able to find time for you anymore.

"Atem, where did you go after that?" Yugi asked.

"I went back to the throne room. We were having a party for my crowning. Plus my first assassination attempt." Atem said.

Yugi gasped.

"No need to worry. I was not harmed. My cousin, Priest Seto, managed to save me."

"That's good. So is there more?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I'm skipping to the night of this day."

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and the scene changed to dark. They were standing just outside the palace walls.

Yugi looked around to see a figure leaving the palace walls. Yugi walked and followed the figure until he stopped in front of Heba's house. He knocked on the door and soon Heba opened the door and was surprised at who he saw.

'Atem?' Heba whispered.

'Heba, please let me in.' Atem said.

Heba moved out of the doorway and let the Pharaoh inside.

Yugi followed into the house, walking through the wall, Atem following behind him.

'Atem, why are you here?' Heba questioned.

'I'm sorry, but I had to come see you, Heba.' Atem told him.

'Why?'

'I had to talk to you.'

'What do you want to talk about?'

'Do you remember my speech I made today about protecting my people?'

'Yes. How could I not? I know you will keep that promise no matter what.'

'That is true, but Heba, I want you to know that I will protect you the most out of anyone.' Atem promised.

'Atem, everyone needs more protection than me. There are people out there who need it more than I do.' Heba told him.

Pharaoh Atem held Heba by the shoulders.

'Heba, you mean more to me than anyone. I don't want you to get hurt or anything bad to happen to you. You mean a lot to me, Heba, and I want you to understand that.' Atem said.

'Atem-' Heba started.

Atem pulled Heba into a hug.

'Heba, if something bad happened to you I don't know what I would do. I already lost my father, I don't want to lose you too, Heba. You are keeping me grounded and sane.' Atem said, close to crying.

Heba could hear the sadness and fear in the Pharaoh's voice. Heba hugged him back and they stayed like that for a bit.

'Heba, I need to get back to the palace before the priests look for me.' Atem said.

Heba pulled away, but they kept their arms wrapped around each other.

'I understand.' Heba said.

Atem unwrapped his arms from Heba and put his hood back up over his head.

'Goodbye, Heba.' Atem said, placing a hand on Heba's cheek.

Heba placed his hand over Atem's

'Will you come back?' Heba asked.

'Whenever I can.'

They let their hands fall and Atem walked out and headed back to the palace, leaving Heba to cry in the doorway.

Yugi looked over at Atem.

"Did you see him after this?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes. I use to sneak out at night and see him about once or twice a week or not at all. After about 2 months, Zorc came." Atem said.

"Is that next?" Yugi guessed.

"Yes, but I might go too when he comes closer to the palace." Atem said.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and the scene changed once again. When they stopped, they were standing at the gate of the palace. Yugi looked out to see that the village farther out was on fire. Then he saw this large monster on the outskirts of the village but couldn't see what the monster looked like because it was too far away.

"Atem, what is that monster?" Yugi asked.

"That Yugi, is Zorc." Atem said.

"Zorc?"

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Oh my god, yes. I never knew he was a giant monster."

"Well, that's him."

Yugi looked out to see people running towards the palace.

"Where are you?" Yugi asked.

"I got knocked out and my one friend, Mana, took me back to the palace to heal me." Atem explained.

"Is that where you are now?"

"Yes, but as I was there when Zorc got closer to the palace."

Yugi looked at Atem slowly.

"Atem is this-" Yugi started.

"The last day I saw Heba, the day he died." Atem finished.

Yugi looked at Atem and could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I should be running out of the palace soon. Yugi, I'm going to have to leave you for this. I went through this once, I don't want to go through it again." Atem told him.

"I understand, Atem." Yugi said.

"I will come back when I think you have seen enough."

Yugi nodded and then Atem disappeared.

Yugi waited until he saw the Pharaoh run out of the palace and towards the village and ran after him. Zorc had gotten closer and almost the entire village was on fire. Yugi spotted Heba's house that was now on fire. Yugi then saw Heba, running to the house.

'Heba!' Atem yelled.

Heba looked to see the Pharaoh running towards him.

'Atem!' Heba yelled, running into Atem's arms.

'Heba, what are you doing?' Atem asked.

'Sorry, Atem. I can't talk right now.' Heba said.

Heba got out of the Pharaoh's arms and ran towards his house, but Atem grabbed his arm.

'Heba! What are you doing!' Atem yelled over the screaming people going by.

'Please let me go!' Heba begged.

'I can't! I have to keep you safe!' Atem said.

'I don't care!' Heba yelled.

Atem was shocked by this. He let go of Heba's arm. Heba turned to look at Atem, tears in his eyes.

'Heba, please, don't do this.' Atem pleaded.

'I have to save my grandfather, Atem. He is still sick in bed. I have to help him.' Heba told him.

'Heba-' Atem started, on the verge of tears.

'I'm sorry, Atem.'

Heba slowly backed up from Atem then ran off into the burning building. Atem ran to try and catch Heba again, but he had already gone into the building.

Atem then just stood there, looking at the burning building.

'Please come back, Heba. Come back safely.' Atem prayed.

Atem continued to watch the building, now fully on fire. What happened next made his heart stop. He heard a crack from the building, making him back up quickly. Then the house collapsed, making the fire grow. Atem just stood there as tears escaped his eyes.

'Heba.' Atem whispered, falling to his knees.

He just looked at the fire.

'Heba!' Atem said, a little louder.

Atem's tears fell quicker down his face. He then threw his head back.

'HEBA!' Atem screamed to the sky.

Atem fell onto his hands, head buried into the dirt below him. He cried his heart out.

Yugi watched this and started to cry as well. He could see the pain on Atem's face and the sadness of his tears. He watched as Atem collapsed in tears.

"Atem, I'm so sorry." Yugi whispered.

Then Yugi heard a loud evil laugh. He looked up to see Zorc standing not far away from where Atem was.

'The Pharaoh had bowed before me. How pathetic. You are weak, Pharaoh!' Zorc roared.

Atem's eyes snapped open. He had stopped crying and now had hatred and anger in his eyes. Atem growled and stood up from his spot on the ground.

'Zorc, this is your fault!' Atem hissed.

'Ah, still have some fight left?' Zorc said, then laughed.

'It's your fault that Heba is dead! My love it dead and it is all your fault! You will pay for what you did Zorc! I will show you no mercy!'

Pharaoh Atem started glowing white.

Just then, Atem appeared beside Yugi.

"Atem." Yugi gasped.

"Come, Yugi. I have shown you enough of this." Atem said, holding his hand out.

Yugi grabbed Atem's hand. The scenery changed again.

"There is one more thing I want you to see." Atem told him.

"Alright." Yugi agreed.

Then they appeared in a hallway, probably in the palace.

"Atem, where are we?" Yugi asked.

"Outside my bedroom." Atem answered.

"Why?" Yugi wondered.

"To see my death." Atem told him.

"But what happened to Zorc? Did you destroy him?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I managed to summon the Egyptian Gods and fused them together to defeat Zorc. My wounds I received were deadly and my energy was drained. My surviving priests brought me to the palace to take care of me, but I knew I wasn't going to make it during the night." Atem told him.

Yugi looked at Atem sadly.

"Yugi, go inside. I'll wait here. I lived my death already." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. He walked through the door and was now standing in Atem's room. It was a lovely room, really big too. It was dimly lit so he couldn't see that much. The only light was a small candle that was on a night stand by a large canopy bed. Moonlight was also coming in from the balcony.

Yugi walked to the bed. It had a beautiful red canopy and lavender sheets. Yugi looked through the canopy to see Atem laying there. The sheets covered him from the waist down. It showed his bandaged chest and was also bandaged at the top of his left arm. There was also bandages that were placed on his face where he had cuts and gashes. The bandages were covered in a little bit of blood that got through the bandages. Atem was looking through the canopy, out to the balcony and into the night sky. Yugi almost cried at what he saw.

'Heba.' Atem whispered.

Atem closed his eyes and a tear slipped from his eye.

'Why did you have to die?' Atem questioned.

He sighed.

'You died...before I could tell you how I feel. I'll miss you...Heba.'

Yugi could see that Atem was dying in front of him, his breath was getting shallower.

'Heba...why? Why did you...leave me...so soon?' Atem asked.

Yugi started to cry lightly at the scene and Atem closed his eyes.

'I...love you...Heba.' Atem breathed out.

A tear slipped from his eye one last time. He placed his hand on his chest and Yugi watched as Atem took his last breath and his chest stopped moving.

Pharaoh Atem was dead and Yugi began to cry again.

_"Atem didn't die from just his wounds and weakness after the battle, he also died from heartbreak of losing someone he loved that didn't know it."_ Yugi realized.

Yugi headed towards the door, but looked back at the bed.

_"I see why Atem wants to protect me from danger. It was because he wasn't able to protect Heba all those years ago."_ Yugi figured out.

Yugi walked through the door and was met by Atem.

"Atem, I understand now. You helped me answer my questions." Yugi told him, his head down.

"You ready to go back now?" Atem asked, lifting Yugi's head back up.

Yugi looked deep into Atem's crimson eyes and nodded.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand softly and everything went black.

~~~ End Dream ~~~

Yugi blinked as his eyes opened and looked around to see that it was morning. He looked over at Atem who was still sound asleep in the other bed. Yugi then thought back to the memories with Atem. It almost made Yugi cry, but he held it back. He looked at the digital clock to see it was 8:30am. He got up and went into the bathroom to change his clothes. He saw that Atem still was asleep, so he left him alone. He went down to the lobby to eat breakfast before they put everything away to head to LA.

* * *

><p>Wolf: I cried while doing this chapter, maybe you did to.<p>

Akami: I didn't.

Wolf: That's because you're you, Akami.

Akami: Whatever. R & R with this chapter.

Wolf: And remember to thank DreamixAngel as well.

Next Chapter: Going to LA.

Wolf: There is only 3 chapters of this story left, just so you get a heads up. The next two chapters will not be that long, another heads up.


	10. Going To LA

Wolf: Here is chapter 10 for all you guys. Hope you like it. Lots of fluff also.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: To LA<p>

At 9:00am Yugi walked back into his hotel room. He walked in and he saw that Atem was still asleep, but Yugi had to wake him up.

_"So lazy."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi walked over to the bed, sitting down on Atem's left side and again admired Atem's wings. He ran a hand through the soft feathers.

"Atem?" Yugi said.

He didn't budge.

"Atem, you have to get up." Yugi said again, shaking Atem's shoulder a little.

"Don't want to." Atem said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Atem, we have to get going so that we can head to LA." Yugi told him.

Slowly Atem opened his eyes. He brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, sat up in the bed and stretched his arms over his head.

"Alright, I'm up." Atem told him.

"Good. Now all we have to do is pack up some things, check out, and leave." Yugi said.

"Yugi?" Atem started.

"Yes?"

"With my clothes gone, what am I going to wear now?" Atem asked.

"Oh. I don't know. Let me look in my bag. There might be something in that." Yugi told him.

He walked over to his suitcase and started to look around in it.

"I think it might have found something in here you can use." Yugi said.

Yugi pulled a light grey trench coat out of his suitcase and turned around to show Atem.

"A trench coat?" Atem questioned.

"Yes. If you only wrap your wings around yourself and put the coat on, you'll be fine." Yugi told him.

"It might work. Let me try it on." Atem said, holding out a hand for the coat.

Yugi handed Atem the trench coat. Atem stood up from the bed and wrapped his wings around himself. He put on the coat and buttoned it up, the trench coat only reaching above his knees.

"It works pretty well. Why did you have a trench coat in your suitcase anyway?" Atem asked.

"It was just in case something happened to your other clothes." Yugi told him.

"Well, it was a good idea you packed it along."

"Yea. Glad I thought ahead."

Yugi zipped up his suitcase.

"You ready to get going?" Yugi asked.

"Yep."

"You head out to the car with the suitcase and I will go check us out."

"Okay."

Atem grabbed the suitcase and they left the room. Yugi gave Atem the car key and he headed outside while Yugi headed to the front desk. Atem managed to unlock the car and put the suitcase in the back seat and waited for Yugi.

A couple of minutes later, Yugi walked out and got into the car. They left the hotel parking lot and headed off to LA.

The drive was silent between the two. Atem looked out the window and watched the buildings as they passed by as well as other cars while Yugi drove.

After a while, Yugi became tired of the silence and started a conversation.

"Atem?" Yugi started.

Atem looked over at Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"I-I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For showing me those things last night. I understand you better now than before." Yugi told him.

"I figured you had to know, so I showed you why."

"Well...I'm glad you showed me."

Atem nodded and looked back out the window.

Yugi knew that he brought back those bad memories he saw last night when he said that. He just went silent, afraid he might upset Atem even more.

-Two Hours Later-

Within two hours they arrived in LA. Yugi wanted to look out at the city, so he drove to one of the lookout points. Once up the hill, he parked the car and looked out to the main part of LA. The Hollywood sign was to his right and the ocean was to his left. He could see out to about the middle of LA. Atem got out of the car and stood next to Yugi to look as well.

"Its bigger than I thought." Atem said, shocked at the large city.

"I know. It might take a while before we find exactly where the church is." Yugi said.

"Well, at least we know that it's in one of the little neighbourhoods around here."

"True."

They stayed there for a little bit, looking out at the city. Atem looked over at Yugi to see how happy he looked.

"We should get going. I have a reservation for a little hotel around here." Yugi said.

"Well, let's go then." Atem said.

They headed to the car and Yugi drove off to find the hotel. As they drove, they were right along the beach. Soon Yugi pulled away from the beach scene, going down one street a little bit and pulled into a hotel parking lot. Atem was surprised that the beach was only right down the street.

"Surprised?" Yugi asked, seeing Atem's face.

"Yes. The beach is not that far down the road. How did you find a hotel so close to the beach and at a good price?" Atem asked.

"Easy." Yugi said, smirking.

Atem was confused.

"I looked on a website where you get hotel rooms cheap." Yugi explained.

"Oh. That's helpful." Atem said.

Yugi got out of the car and headed inside, while Atem got out of the car with Yugi's suitcase and followed behind.

Atem looked around the hotel. It looked very new, maybe just a couple years old. It was a 3 story building and all the rooms were entered from the front. In front of each room was a long seat, big enough to fit 2 people on it, and it was the perfect spot where you could see a little bit of the beach.

Yugi then walked out of the office with a regular key to enter the room.

"So, where are we going?" Atem asked.

"Second floor. Room 217." Yugi answered.

Atem nodded and walked over to a set of stairs that was by the office and looked for 217. They found it not long after, Yugi unlocked the door and stepped inside.

It was fairly good sized room with 2 queen sized rooms. A table and chairs sat by the window by the door and a TV sat in a stand in front of the beds.

Going to the back, the bathroom was on the right and a closet on the left.

"This is a nice room, Yugi." Atem said.

"Thanks, but the rooms are usually like this." Yugi said.

Atem sat the suitcase on the table and sat on the bed.

"Yugi, can I please take this coat off? My wing is starting to hurt a little." Atem told Yugi.

"Sure. Let me close the blinds first." Yugi said.

Yugi went and closed the blinds so no one saw him.

"Go ahead."

Atem unbuttoned the coat and let it fall on the bed. He unwrapped the wings from around him and laid them down on the bed.

"Better?" Yugi asked.

"Much." Atem sighed in relief.

Atem lifted the wings to stretch them out a little bit, but his left wing dropped a little.

"Yugi, can you help me by lifting my wing a little?" Atem asked.

"Sure." Yugi answered.

"Thanks. I want to stretch it out a little."

Yugi grabbed the end of Atem's wing and lifted his wing a little. Then Atem winced.

"You ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yea. Just keep it there." Atem told him.

"Is it any better than it was from last night?"

"Only a little. I can lift it up a little more compared to last night."

"Well, that's good."

Atem nodded.

"Sit down next to me. Just put my wing on your shoulder, I should be able to keep it there." Atem told him.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes."

Yugi sat down next to Atem and laid the wing on his shoulders. He then began to play with the feathers and ran his hand through them. Atem brought his other wing across him and wrapped it around Yugi. Yugi blushed like mad, and started to play with the other wing as well.

"Are you that fascinated with my wings?" Atem asked, giggling a little.

Yugi put his hand down.

"Sorry." Yugi apologized.

"There is no reason to be."

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand from his lap and laid it on his wing again.

"I like it. My feathers are my most sensitive. When you move your hand through them, it feels quite nice." Atem told him.

Atem held Yugi's hand as he moved it through his feathers. He let go and Yugi continued. Atem closed his eyes and laid his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi was surprised and looked down at Atem, but continued to move his hand through Atem's feathers.

_"This reminds me of when me and Heba used to cuddle like this, but it was only when we needed comfort."_ Atem thought.

Atem opened his eyes a little, watching Yugi's hand move slowly through his feathers.

"Yugi? You think that, perhaps later, we could take a walk on the beach?" Atem asked.

"I don't see why not. Maybe we could when the sun sets." Yugi suggested.

"Sounds good. For now, let's just stay in the room and relax."

"I agree."

They stayed like that for awhile, until Yugi saw that Atem had fallen asleep. He carefully laid Atem down on the bed, watching his wings. Yugi got up and got the remote for the TV and sat on the other bed. He turned on the TV and made sure the volume was low enough so that he didn't wake up Atem. Finding the news, he decided to watch that.

_"That's the closest that me and Atem have ever got. I wish it could always be like that. I want him to stay so we can be together, but I don't know his feelings for me. I'm just afraid of rejection from him, I don't want to lose my friendship with him either. Plus, Atem loved Heba, he probably still does. I could never replace a loved one."_ Yugi thought.

* * *

><p>When Atem opened his eyes, he saw that he was laying on the bed. He heard the TV was on and heard what sounded like the weather being told. Atem sat up and saw Yugi sitting on the other bed, watching the TV. The weather was on and it was saying that later tonight, and in the morning, there would be a few thunderstorms.<p>

"Oh man. Just great." Yugi said, little upset.

"What is so bad about thunder?" Atem asked.

Yugi jumped and fell off the bed. Atem got up and walked over to him.

"You ok?" Atem said, offering his hand.

"Yea. You just really surprised me, that's all." Yugi said, taking Atem's hand.

Atem helped him up and they both sat on the bed.

"So, what's so bad about thunderstorms?" Atem asked again.

"Oh. Well, the truth is that I'm afraid of thunderstorms at night. I can't get to sleep and I stay awake the whole night. I've been like that since I was about 4. I always used to go to my grandpa for comfort." Yugi said.

"What did you do when you got older?"

"I just stayed awake until it was over or I got so tired and fell asleep through it."

Atem felt so sorry for him.

"Well, if you have to, you can ask me for help."

Yugi looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I'm used to it. Me and Heba helped each other out all the time." Atem told him.

Yugi smiled.

"Thanks, Atem."

Atem nodded. He looked at the digital clock and saw it was 6:00 pm.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go down to the beach now?" Atem asked.

Yugi also looked at the clock.

"Sure. I bet there are not that many people down there. Plus, it would be nice walking along the beach." Yugi said.

Yugi turned the TV off and Atem grabbed the trench coat on the other bed, putting it back on.

"Ready?" Yugi asked, already at the door.

"Yep." Atem answered.

They headed out of the hotel room, locking the door behind them. They walked down to the beach and noticed that the sun was close to setting.

"What to just walk up and down the shoreline?" Yugi asked.

"Sounds good." Atem said.

They walked down to the shoreline, south of their hotel. Yugi was the one closest to the water, while Atem was next to him. Atem had his hands in the pockets of the coat while Yugi had his hands in his front pockets of his pants. Atem glanced at Yugi for a moment, then he took his hand that was closest to Yugi, hooked their arms and put his hand back in his pocket.

Yugi looked at Atem.

"You don't mind, do you?" Atem asked, looking at Yugi.

"N-No, not at all." Yugi stuttered.

Atem nodded and they continued to walk. Soon then sun was half set and Yugi gazed over the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked over as well.

"Yea, it is." Atem said.

Atem glanced at Yugi really quick as the setting sun lit up his face. Then he looked back out at the sun on the water.

"Want to start heading back?" Atem asked.

"Yea. Let's head back." Yugi answered.

They turned around and headed back up the shoreline. Ahead of them, Yugi could see black clouds coming in their direction.

"Hopefully, we get back before the rain gets here." Yugi sighed.

Atem brought him closer to his side.

"We will. Don't worry." Atem assured him.

Yugi leaned again Atem as they walked on.

"Well, when we get back to the hotel, we can relax for the night." Atem said.

"If I can relax." Yugi said,

Atem looked down at him and smiled. He unhooked their arms and Atem put his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll be there with you. There's nothing to worry about." Atem told him.

Yugi looked up at him.

"If you say so." Yugi said.

When they reached the street of their hotel, the sun had fully set. They walked back to the hotel.

"That was a nice walk." Atem said.

"Yea, it was. It's always nice to walk down the beach at sunset. I rarely do it back home." Yugi said.

"It is a nice last night with Atem. That was a nice thing to walk like that with him." Yugi thought.

They got to the hotel and up to their room. Yugi unlocked the door and went inside. Atem took the coat off and placed it on the chair. He then grabbed the remote for the TV and sat on the end of the left bed by the wall, where the bathroom was, turning the TV on. Yugi walked over to his suitcase.

"I'm going to take a shower." Yugi said.

"Ok." Atem said.

Yugi grabbed his pyjamas from the suitcase and walked into the bathroom. Atem finally found a show called, 'Ice Road Truckers' (A/N: Don't' own) and watched that.

Soon Yugi came out of the bathroom in his light blue pyjamas. He dried his hair with a towel, then sat down on the other bed, putting the towel around his shoulders.

"Better?" Atem asked.

"Much." Yugi said.  
>Yugi looked at the TV and watched the show with Atem. Softly Yugi could start to hear the rain starting to fall. After the show was over, thunder started outside, making Yugi shiver. Atem turned off the TV and yawned.<p>

"I'm going to bed." Atem said.

"Me too." Yugi said.

"Just remember: I'm here if you need me, Yugi."

"I know."  
>They both got under the covers of each bed. Atem turned the light off, closed his eyes, ignoring the thunder outside, and fell asleep.<br>Yugi, however, was wide awake, shaking every time thunder crashed outside.

Yugi decided that he has had enough. He got out of the bed and crawled onto Atem's bed, avoiding his wings.

"Atem?" Yugi whispered.

Atem half opened his eyes.

"Yugi? You ok?" Atem asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"Come on. Sleep with me." Atem said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yea. It won't hurt."

Atem moved over from the middle of the bed, folding his left wing across him so Yugi didn't lay on it. Yugi slowly got into the bed under the covers and lay next to Atem. Atem closed his eyes, but stayed awake. Yugi was just laying there, but still couldn't get to sleep.

Atem felt Yugi shake still when thunder was heard. Atem then wrapped his arms around Yugi and also wrapped his right wing around him as well, bringing Yugi closer to his side. He wanted to comfort Yugi as much as possible.

Yugi looked at Atem.

"I want to comfort you, Yugi. Just so you know that I'm here for you." Atem told him.

Yugi smiled and laid his head on Atem's chest and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Atem." Yugi whispered.

_"This is my last night with Atem. I'm glad I'm spending it in his arms. I won't be able to do this again after tonight."_ Yugi thought.

Soon he was asleep.

Atem looked down at Yugi's sleeping form and smiled.

_"I'm glad he fell asleep."_ Atem thought.

He moved his hand and ran it through Yugi's hair. Then Atem sighed sadly.

_"This is my last night with Yugi. I'm glad I'm spending it like this. I love you, Yugi, and I'll wait for you, until it's your time to go to be with you again if I have to."_

Atem thought.

Atem leaned down and softly kissed Yugi's head.

Atem then closed his eyes and was soon asleep. His sleep was filled with dreams of him and Yugi together, forever.

* * *

><p>Wolf: Aw. How sweet.<p>

Akami: Just R & R to shut her up.

Wolf: Akami! (Looking at Akami angerly)

Akami: Got to go. (Runs away)

Wolf: Get back here! (Runs after Akami)

Next chapter: Go looking for the church.

Also thank DreamixAngel for helping me with this chapter


	11. Attack At The Church

Wolf: This chapter is really short, but it is that way because it leads up to the next chapter.

Chapter 11: Attack At The Church

Yugi was the first one to open his eyes the next morning. He looked over and was surprised to see that he was sleeping on Atem's chest. Atem had one arm wrapped around his waist and his right wing lay on top of him. Yugi blushed at the position they were in. He then remembered what today was and what it might mean.

_"Today's the day Atem leaves. I wish for him to stay so much, but I know that he doesn't want to be here and he can't stay."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi laid his head back down on Atem's bare chest. He closed his eyes and just relaxed. Then he felt a hand move through his hair. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Atem, who was smiling at him.

"Comfy?" Atem asked, laughing.

Yugi giggled as well.

"Very." Yugi answered.

"Slept better last night?" Atem asked.

"That's the best I've ever slept through a storm."

"Well, that's good."

_"It was because I was with you and in your arms, Atem."_ Yugi thought.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Atem asked.

"Well, we are supposed to go look for the church. From there...I don't know." Yugi replied.

He didn't want to say that Atem might leave.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Atem said, sadly.

_"I leave today."_ Atem thought

They were silent for a moment and stayed in that position in each others arms.

Then Yugi had to get up to get ready.

"Atem, let me up. I have to get ready." Yugi said.

"Alright." Atem sighed.

Atem took his wing away, then unwrapped his arm from around Yugi's waist. Yugi got up and got clothes from his suitcase and headed into the bathroom.

Atem just laid there on the bed.

_"My last day. I wish it wasn't."_ Atem thought sadly.

Yugi walked out of the bathroom with a blue T-shirt with a red dragon on the front of it and black jeans.

"Get your trench coat and we'll leave. I remember that the church is far from here. So, we are going to have to go to the other side of LA." Yugi told Atem.

"Sounds like fun." Atem said with sarcasm.

"We'll be fine."

Atem got off the bed and grabbed the trench coat that was on the chair by the table.

"How's your wing?" Yugi asked, as Atem grabbed the coat.

Atem lifted his left wing and it didn't drop as much as it use to.

"Seems fine, but it's not 100% better yet." Atem said.

"Think you are able to fly?" Yugi wondered.

"Probably float a little. I don't think I could fully fly yet."

"Well, at least it's getting better. Let's get going. We can stop somewhere for breakfast." Yugi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Atem agreed.

Yugi grabbed the key for the hotel and the car and his wallet as well, then headed out the door. They got in the car and started to drive. Yugi was looking for a place to eat breakfast. Then he found a place called, "Waffle House"(A/N: Don't own the Waffled House franchise) and parked the car in the  
>parking lot. Yugi walked inside with Atem behind him. They sat at a booth and Yugi ordered some water. When the waitress came back with his water he ordered some pancakes.<p>

"Atem?" Yugi started.

"Yes, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"What if Arrow and Tiger come and try to stop you?"

"They might try. Angel Hunters don't give up the easy. Dark Hunter's especially don't."

"We better be careful then."

"Extremely."

Soon Yugi's pancakes came. They made small talk as Yugi ate. Once done, Yugi paid for the meal and left. They got back in the car and drove again.

* * *

><p>Arrow and Tiger sat on a small building as Yugi and Atem drove off.<p>

"Can we go and start the plan now?" Tiger asked.

"Yes. They are heading to the church now. You remember what to do, right?" Arrow made sure.

"Of course I remember. Scare the people away from the church and when Atem arrives, we attack." Tiger replied.

"Don't kill anyone either." Arrow reminded her.

"I won't. We have back up this time. He won't escape." Tiger said, smirking.

Four shadows appeared behind Tiger and Arrow. Two had wings, the other two were normal. Tiger looked back at the two with wings.

"Come on boys. Let's have some fun." Tiger said.

The two grinded evilly and Tiger flew off with the two behind her.

"The plans are in motion." Arrow said.

Yugi continued to drive down the street. He was looking around as well as Atem who was in awe at what he was seeing.

"This is nothing like Domino." Atem realized.

"I know. Every place is different, which I think makes it an adventure." Yugi told him.

"That's a nice way to think of it."

"Grandpa always says that to me when he goes off somewhere."

"It puts a positive feel on things."

Yugi continued to drive until they finally reached the other side of LA.

"Ok. Let's keep an eye out for the church." Yugi said.

"Ok." Atem replied.

They both looked on each side of the street with every street they went down. When they went down one street it seemed to be very quiet and seemed deserted for some strange reason. Then Atem saw it, to his right was the church. It was a beautiful white building with wonderfully coloured glass windows.

"We found it." Atem whispered.

Yugi parked the car on the side of the street and they both got out.

"Atem, is it me or does something seem wrong here?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked around and didn't see a single person or any cars driving down the street, it was quiet. They walked to the front of the church and stopped at the bottom of the steeps.

"Atem, I don't like this. Something is wrong here." Yugi said, uneasy.

"I think so too." Atem agreed.

"That's because there is!" Someone yelled.

Just then, people appeared behind Yugi and Atem, grabbed their arms and pushed them on the ground to their knees. Two male Darks Hunters had Atem, you could tell form their black wings. One man had short black hair and hazel eyes. The other man was bald with green eyes.

Meanwhile, two Angel Hunters grabbed Yugi, one male and one female. The male had red hair and black eyes and the girl had green hair and black eyes as well.

Yugi and Atem were struggling to get free. Tiger and Arrow then appeared in front of them at the bottom step.

"I thought something was fishy. I could see your names all over this." Atem said.

"So what. I had this planed out." Arrow said.

"Plus, you won't get away this time, Fallen. There no way we are letting you go back so easily without being hurt first." Tiger said, walking up to Atem.

Atem glared at her and tried to get out again. Arrow walked up to Yugi, but Yugi looked away from him.

"You won't be able to help him either." Arrow told Yugi.

Arrow grabbed Yugi's chin and forced him to look up at him.

"Don't touch him!" Atem hissed.

Arrow looked at Atem and chuckled. Then looked at Tiger.

"You're right. He takes his job to seriously." Arrow said.

Yugi looked over at Atem.

"Atem, what's he talking about?" Yugi asked him.

"Oh! So you haven't told him yet? This will be good." Tiger said walking to Yugi.

"What's she talking about? Atem, what haven't you told me? What are you hiding from me?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked down and away from Yugi. He couldn't tell him his secret.

* * *

><p>Wolf: Sorry again for it being so short, but I wanted to leave at a cliff hanger.<p>

Akami: I hate cliffhangers.

Wolf: So do I Akami, but it part of the story sometimes.

Akami: Alright, but you better start that next chapter.

Wolf: It is also the last chapter.

Akami: Oh, yea. Thats right.

Wolf: Anyway. R & R. Then wait for the last and final chapter.


	12. Secrets Told

Wolf: Last chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Secrets Told<p>

Atem continued to look away from Yugi.

"Atem, tell me! What are you keeping from me?" Yugi demanded.

Atem slowly looked over at Yugi, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I can't tell you." Atem said.

"Why not!"  
>Atem didn't answer and he hung his head. Yugi struggled to get free form the Angel Hunter's but they held his arms tightly.<p>

He was angry with Atem, so much he felt like slapping him across the face. Tears slowly started to fill Yugi's eyes.

Tiger grabbed Atem's chin hard and forced his head up to look at her.

"Should I tell him or are you going to put fear aside and tell him?" Tiger asked.

Atem moved his eyes away from her to look at Yugi. He saw a little tear fall from Yugi's eye.

"I can't." Atem whispered.

Tiger narrowed her eyes and let go of Atem's chin.

"Fine. Then I will tell him." Tiger said, looked down at Atem.

She walked to Yugi and stood in front of him. He looked up at her as she put her hands behind her back and smirked down at him.

"Yugi, Atem has been hiding things from you. So many things, that they have put him in deep trouble. He has broken some important rules. I wouldn't be surprised if the Gods punish him when he gets back to heaven." Tiger told him.

Yugi looked at Atem. His head was turned away from them, his head down. Then Yugi turned to Tiger again.

"What has he done?" Yugi asked.

Tiger's smirk grew.

"He's become a guardian without the Gods' permission to do so." Tiger said.

"A guardian? To who?" Yugi wondered.

"You." Tiger answered.

Yugi eyes widened.

"M-Me?" Yugi stuttered, not believing her.

"Don't believe me? I'll show you." Tiger said.

She walked over to Atem and started to unbutton the trench coat. The two Dark Hunters let go for a moment so Tiger could take the coat off, but quickly grabbed him again. She unwrapped Atem's wings and grabbed the right one, pulling it out so it was fully outstretched.

"He has a feather missing on his right wing." Tiger said.

She pointed to a spot on his wings where the feather used to be. Yugi could see that Atem was missing a feather. She roughly let go of Atem's wing, pushing it to the ground.

_"So, it's true. Atem went as far as breaking rules to protect me."_ Yugi thought.

Tiger walked back over to Yugi.

"There are more broken rules." Tiger reminded him.

Yugi looked up at her.

"What else?" Yugi asked.

There was a pause for a moment before Tiger opened her mouth to speak.

"I fell in love with someone here on Earth. It's not allowed." Atem said, beating Tiger to the punch.

Yugi looked over at Atem. He had a blank face as he looked at the pavement in front of him, his bangs covering his eyes. Atem then looked up at Yugi.

"I-In love?" Yugi repeated.

_"Would my love for him be for nothing?"_ Yugi asked himself.

Atem looked down at the ground again. Yugi didn't want Atem to leave him confused without an answer. Tiger got up closer to Yugi so she could look him in the eyes.

"He fell in love with the person he took a pledge to protect." Tiger told him, anger in her voice.

It only took a moment to realized who she meant: him. Yugi quickly looked over at Atem, who's eyes were still glued to the ground.

"Atem? Is that true?" Yugi asked him.

Atem sighed heavily and he slowly looked over at Yugi.

"Yes. When I pledged to be your guardian, I was doing it because I didn't want to see my best friend get hurt. It was a couple days after that when I realized I had feelings for you. They were more than just friendly feelings and more than just brotherly love. I was falling for you, hard, just like I did with Heba all those years ago." Atem explained.

Yugi looked at Atem in shock

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed again and his eyes turned away from Yugi.

"I was afraid. If I told you, I thought I would lose our friendship. I did the same with Heba. I never told him I loved him and he ended up dying before I could tell him, or found out if he felt the same. I never told you or Heba because...I was afraid of rejection." Atem said as tear fell from his eye.

Yugi looked at Atem with sad eyes.

"Atem, I can understand your fear of rejection. I wouldn't fully understand the situation with Heba, but besides the things you showed me. One thing is for sure, Atem: you don't have to fear my rejection anymore." Yugi said.

Atem turned his eyes quickly back to Yugi, looking at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"What I'm saying, Atem, is I...fell in love with you as well. I felt how you felt at first: like a friend. Then I realized I cared for you more than a friend. I saw how much you cared for me and I realized I would do anything to make you happy. I love you, Atem. I never told you because of the same reason  
>you didn't: rejection." Yugi told him.<p>

Atem looked shocked at Yugi, but then his expression turned soft. He smiled and Yugi could see the love in his eyes.

"Aw, how sweet." Arrow interrupted.

Atem and Yugi turned to Arrow. Atem showed anger in his eyes as he stared at Arrow.

"I know. It's so lovey dovey that it makes me fell...sick." Tiger spat.

"Disgusting. An angel falling in love with the living...makes me sick to think about it." Arrow growled.

"Shut up!" Atem yelled.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oh. Did we touch a nerve?" Tiger asked, laughing.

Atem lowly growled.

"Well, I've had enough waiting. Let's get this killing over with, Tiger." Arrow said.

"I agree." Tiger said.

They both walked over to Atem, who was struggling again to get free. Yugi then started to try and get free as well.

"Remember: we each cut a wing then you kill him." Tiger reminded.

"Yes, yes. I know." Arrow said.

Arrow drew his sword. Then he turned to the black hair man and the bold man holding Atem.

"Panther. Lighting, make sure to keep him still." Arrow ordered.

"Yes, sir." The black haired man, Panther said.

"Understood, sir." The bold man, Lightning said.

Both tightened their grip on Atem and he couldn't move at all. Arrow and Tiger smirked at Atem.

Tiger looked over at Yugi, who was still struggling, and smiled.

"Hey, Arrow." Tiger started.

"Yes, Tiger, what is it?" Arrow asked, annoyed.

"How about we get rid of the boy as well? He knows and has seen too much."

"But Tiger, that's breaking the rules. We can't kill the living."

"So? He broke some rules. Besides, the master will never find out."

"Now that I think about it, I think it's a good idea. We kill them together and they can see each other die."

Arrow smirked along with Tiger. At hearing this, Atem's eyes widened and so did Yugi's.

"I thought you would agree." Tiger said.

"Well, you take the boy. I'll take the angel." Arrow told her.

Tiger nodded and walked over to Yugi.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Atem yelled.

Tiger looked at Atem and laughed.

"What are you going to do? You can't even move to stop me." Tiger said.

Tiger touched the top of Yugi's head. Yugi pulled away and Tiger turned to the red headed male and the green haired female holding Yugi.

"Blade, Poison, keep him still so I can kill him fast enough." Tiger ordered.

"Yes, Tiger." The red head, Blade said.

"Yes, ma'am." The greened haired, Poison said.

From inside Tiger's coat she wore, she pulled out a sword. It was a normal ninja type sword. She put the tip of the sword at Yugi's chest. Yugi then had fear in his eyes. He looked over at Atem, who had anger in his eyes as he looked at Tiger. Arrow was already behind Atem about to grab a wing.

"Ready?" Arrow asked.

"Been ready." Tiger said.

She looked at Yugi.

"Get ready to die." Tiger whispered.

Atem managed to hear Tiger say that to Yugi. With hearing that, he snapped and his anger blew through the roof. With all his strength he had, he pulled out of Panther and Lightning's grip and ran fast over to Tiger.

"Tiger! Look out!" Arrow warned her.

But he warned her to late. Atem rammed his shoulder into Tiger's side, making her drop the sword and knocking her so hard that she went into the street. Atem picked up the sword and slashed out at Blade and Poison, making them let go. Atem kneeled in front of Yugi and wrapped his wings around him, as well as wrapping is arms around his waist.

"It's ok, Yugi." Atem soothed him.

Then out of nowhere, someone kicked Atem in the back. He looked behind him to see Blade. Atem let go of Yugi and stood up and started to charge at Blade with the sword in hand. Blade tried to throw a punch at him, but Atem ducked out of the way and put the sword through Blade's chest. Blade fell to his knees and then disappeared, returning back to hell.

Atem then turned around to find a shock. Arrow had Yugi on his feet and the sword at his throat.

"Drop it." Arrow ordered.

Having no choice, Atem dropped the sword at his feet.

"Good boy. Panther, Lightning, grab him." Arrow commanded.

Panther and Lightning grabbed Atem and turned him around and put him on his knees. Arrow threw Yugi to the ground and walked up behind Atem. Tiger managed to get up off the street and walk over to him. She had a cut on her check and scrapes on her arms.

"Poison, Tiger, grab his wings." Arrow told him.

The girls grabbed his wings and stretched them out. Yugi watched in horror at the scene, but then he saw the sword in front of him that Atem dropped.

Yugi slowly crawled over to the sword. He closed his fingers around the handle and stood up.

"Ready to die, Atem?" Arrow hissed.

Arrow raised his sword. It was then that Yugi stood behind him and rammed the sword into Arrow's back. Arrow's grip on his sword loosened and it fell to the ground. Everyone turned to see the end of the sword sticking out of Arrow's chest. Yugi pulled the sword out and Arrow turned slowly and looked at Yugi.

"Damn you." Arrow said.

Arrow fell to his knees and disappeared. Everyone looked at Yugi as he dropped the sword. Atem looked over his shoulder at Yugi. Tiger let go of Atem's wing and growled at Yugi, walking over to him.

"You'll pay." Tiger hissed.

Atem tried to get out of the grip of the Dark Hunters, but it was no use. Tiger raised her hand to show her sharp claw-like finger nails.

"Stop!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned to the front of the church to see 4 people standing there. Three males, one female. One man stood in front of them, most likely the leader, and held a gold staff in his hand that had a bird head at the top of it. He had brown hair, red eyes, and tanned skin.

"Lord Ra." Atem whispered, bowing his head.

Ra walked down the steps and stood tall in front of everyone. The other three people stayed at the church doorway.

"I suggest you all leave, now. Before I tell your master what you've be been doing this whole time and about your plans." Ra said.

They all widened their eyes in horror and quickly disappeared. Tiger took one last look at Yugi before disappearing with a growl.

Atem stood up quickly and turned to Yugi. Yugi looked at Atem for a moment, but then ran to him and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck burying his head in his neck. Atem slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and wrapped his wings around him as well.

"Yugi, I thought you were a goner." Atem said relieved.

"But I'm not and I'm alive. I'm just glad you're safe." Yugi said.

They stayed like that for a moment before being interrupted.

"Pharaoh Atem." Ra started.

Atem turned to Ra, still having an arm wrapped around Yugi, as well as a wing.

The other Gods stood behind Ra.

"Yes, Lord Ra?" Atem asked.

"We need to know how you feel about this boy." The woman said.

The woman had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Lady Isis, I love Yugi. I want to stay with him." Atem told her.

"Is there a reason why?" A blacked haired man asked.

"He reminds me so much of Heba, but Yugi made me fall in love with him with his kindness and caring nature. He has a wonderful nice side and I feel like he completes me. That's how I feel about him, Lord Anubis." Atem told him.

All four Gods looked at each other.

"Atem, do you know what happened to Heba after he died?" Ra asked.

"Yes. You told me he was not pure enough to step into heaven." Atem told them.

"Atem, there was something we never told you about Heba." Isis said.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"We lied to you about Heba." Anubis said.

Atem grew angry.

"Why did you lie to me! What did you do to him after he died!" Atem shouted.

The Gods were unaffected by Atem's shouts. Then a blond haired, green eyed man walked in front.

"We gave him another chance at life." He told him.

Atem was confused.

"What do you mean, Lord Osiris?" Atem wondered.

"He was reborn." Isis said.

"Heba was pure enough to go to heaven, but he died before his time. So we wanted to give him another chance at life." Anubis said.

"Did you ever wonder why Yugi looks a lot like Heba?" Osiris asked.

"At first, yes." Atem answered.

"Well, it is because Yugi is a reincarnation of Heba." Ra told him.

Both Atem and Yugi were shocked. They looked at each other then back at the Gods.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Atem asked.

"We didn't want you to go looking for him. Plus, we thought that you might have wanted to be reborn as well, but we couldn't allow that." Anubis said.

"I understand." Atem said.

Atem looked down and smiled at Yugi.

"Now Atem, we must ask you a very important question." Osiris said.

"What would that be?" Atem wondered, looking back up at the Gods.

"Do you want to come back?" Ra asked.

Atem became quiet he turned his eyes away. He wasn't sure.

_"Should I go back with my family and friends or stay with the love of my life? Why, now, can't I decide?_" Atem asked himself.

"Atem." Yugi's voice broke Atem out of his thoughts.

Atem looked over at Yugi.

"What is it, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Maybe you should go back. There is nothing here for you. You deserve to be with friends and family instead of here." Yugi told him.

Atem could see the sadness in Yugi's eyes. Atem knew that Yugi didn't mean those words. He then put both hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Yugi, you and I both know that's not true. None of those words were." Atem said smiling a little.

Yugi pulled out of Atem's grasp and turned so his back was facing him.

"I meant every word. There's no place for you here." Yugi said, a tear slipping from his eye.

_"I'm doing what's best for him, even if it means breaking my own heart."_ Yugi thought.

"Yugi, I do have a place here." Atem said.

Yugi then quickly turned around to face him.

"Then tell me, Atem, where is your place?" Yugi asked.

Atem walked closer to Yugi and placed his hand on Yugi's chest.

"I belong here. Here with you and in your heart. That's also where you belong, Yugi: in my heart as well." Atem told him.

Atem looked down at Yugi as he could see the tears starting to build in his eyes. Yugi threw his arms around Atem's neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Oh God, Atem. Please stay here with me. I'm nothing without you." Yugi cried.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and put his head on top of Yugi's.

"I won't leave you, Yugi. Not now, not ever." Atem told him.

Ra walked over to him.

"Pharaoh Atem, tell us your answer." Ra ordered.

Atem looked over at the Gods one by one, then looked down at Yugi in his arms, looking deep into his eyes. He looked at Ra again.

"I wish...to stay here, Lord Ra. I'm needed here and my heart will stay here." Atem told them.

"I understand, Pharaoh Atem. Is that what you wish?" Ra made sure.

"Yes." Atem said firmly.

"So be it." Ra said.

Ra looked behind him at Osiris.

"Osiris, remove his wings." Ra ordered.

Ra stepped back and Osiris stepped up.

"Yugi, step back." Osiris said.

Yugi got out of Atem's arms and stepped back as Osiris got behind him.

"Atem, I must rip your wings off. It will not hurt at all." Osiris told him.

"What happens after that?" Atem asked.

"You will live again like everyone on Earth until you die again." Isis said.

Atem smiled.

"Ok. I'm ready." Atem said.

Osiris nodded. Osiris grabbed Atem's wings. Once he did, they started to glow white. With Atem's feather on his wings he used to become Yugi's guardian, Yugi's chest glowed as well. Osiris then pulled on Atem's wings and they removed themselves from Atem's back. The light died and the wings disappeared and so did the feather in Yugi's chest. Two scars were now on Atem's back where his wings used to be. Atem looked around at the Gods around him.

"Thank you, all of you, for giving me this second chance." Atem thanked.

"You are welcome, Pharaoh Atem." Isis said.

"You must know that we will never do this again." Anubis told him.

"I understand, Lord Anubis." Atem said.

"Good. We must be off now." Ra said, turning to Atem.

"Of course, Lord Ra. Thank you again." Atem said, bowing.

The Gods nodded and walked back to the church returning back to heaven.

"Atem?" Yugi said.

Atem looked over at Yugi and smiled.

"Yugi, I can stay. I'm with you now." Atem told him.

Yugi walked up to Atem.

"You mean, you really are alive again?" Yugi asked to make sure.

"Yes. I can be with you now, Yugi." Atem said.

"Then, would you mind if I did this?"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, pulling him close. Yugi leaned up and brushed his lips against Atem's.

"I don't mind at all." Atem said.

Atem crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, their first kiss with each other. They pulled apart, their foreheads touching as they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Yugi." Atem said.

"I love you too, Atem." Yugi said.

Yugi pulled Atem back into another kiss. Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi granted Atem's request and opened his mouth. Atem slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He started to map out the new moist cavern for the first time. When air became a problem, they pulled apart. They put their foreheads together, catching their breath.

"Yugi, I want to be with you forever. I want my life I never got to have. A normal one with someone I love." Atem said.

"And I grant that life for you." Yugi promised.

Atem kissed Yugi again.

"I always wanted to find someone who would treat me right and with kindness. You showed me that, Atem, and I thank you." Yugi said.

"You're very welcome." Atem said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Atem.

"Yugi?" Atem started.

"Yes, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Can we go home?" Atem asked.

Yugi smiled.

"Of course. We can spend one more night at the hotel and head home." Yugi said.

Atem smiled.

"I like the sound of that." Atem said.

Atem leaned down once more and kissed Yugi, he never wanted to stop. Atem has a life now and he'll live it as much as he can and spend his life with his love, Yugi, forever.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Wolf: Its over! Its so sad!<p>

Akami: Oh brother.

Wolf: I really liked this story.

Yugi: We know you did, but I had to end somewhere.

Wolf: Yes I know.

Yami: And don't worry, you'll be writing a new story in no time.

Wolf: That's true. I know witch one I'm going to do.

Akami: But you're going to keep it a secret?

Wolf: Yep.

Yami: Thought so.

Wolf: Anyway I love all you guys that stayed with me therw this whole thing. I thank you all and I thank DreamixAngel for helping me out on the last couple chapters. R& R this chapter and wait till I put up a new story for all you.

Yami, Yugi, Akami, & Wolf: Bye!


End file.
